Spirit
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi becomes afraid of the dark after one incident. What happens when he meets the spirit of the darkness? Good story. Puzzleshipnng which means yaoi. Obviously...
1. Night journey

Diao: 'Another one?'

Me: 'Yeah, I had a dream about this and…it…kinda feel into place. Hahahahaha'.

Diao: 'It's official, you're weird'.

Me: 'Oh yeah'.

Agil: 'Enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-Night journey

'Time for sleep Yugi' The woman said.

'Awww' The small child whined.

She picked him up and carried him up the stairs. When they got to Yugi's room, she pulled back the covers and placed the small child in the bed.

'Sweet dreams Yugi' She said, kissing him on the forehead.

'Night mummy'.

She walked to the door and shut it close.

Yugi closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep in the dark. Yugi was only five years old, living with both of his parents and having a good life.

* * *

Yugi woke up some few hours later. It was still dark, he looked up at the clock on his bedside table, it ticked away getting slower and slower until it finally stopped. On it's own accord.

Yugi pulled his duvet closer around him as he suddenly felt cold and scared. Yugi looked around his room and his eyes widened when he saw the other person.

He just stood there staring back at the little Yugi, while Yugi wondered how he ended up in his bedroom. He was a lot older then Yugi-about twelve or so-he had sharp looks on him, making him look a lot more scarier.

He walked over to the window and opened it. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Yugi slipped out of his bed and walked over to him.

'W-Who are you?' Yugi asked.

He turned to Yugi and held out his hand. Yugi looked his hand then back to the boy.

'Do you want me to come with you?'

He remained silent, Yugi had been told many times to not go with any strangers, but how many strangers came into your bedroom in the middle of the night?

The boy climbed out of the window and disappeared, Yugi stood by his window but jumped back when the boy hung upside down from the roof, his arms holding out to Yugi.

'Okay' Yugi said happily. He managed to hang on to the boy as he pulled him up so they both were on the roof 'Where are we going?'

The boy bent down and Yugi climbed onto his back.

'Piggyback!' Yugi cheered as they walked along the roof. Then the boy jumped to another roof, making Yugi cling to him in case he fell. But he didn't, and so they carried on, jumping from one roof to another.

* * *

Soon they stopped at one roof, Yugi sat down on the edge as the boy stood next to him.

'Awesome' Yugi said as he looked across the city. He looked at the boy but he remained silent 'Why won't you talk? Can't you talk?'

He looked down at Yugi but he just smiled.

'I can help you'.

He looked away so Yugi held his hand.

'You're hand is cold' Yugi said as he looked at his hand 'Are you cold?'

He took back his hand and they both looked over towards the city.

Yugi yawned and looked back up at the boy.

'I'm getting tired' Yugi said as he rubbed his eyes 'Can I go home now?'

The boy bent down so Yugi crawled onto his back and they made there way back to Yugi's house.

Yugi was near enough asleep when they got near Yugi's house, however the boy stopped. Yugi lifted his head up.

'What's wrong?'

Yugi looked to where his house should've been. Instead it was engulfed by flames.

Tears started to roll down his face as he watched the firefighters try and put out the flames that consumed his home.

'Mummy! Daddy!' Yugi called out.

The boy jumped down from the roof and left Yugi by the road as he disappeared. Yugi didn't care about him and ran to his house but one of the firefighters picked him up before he got any closer.

'It's going to be okay son' He reassured.

'Mummy! Daddy!' Yugi carried on shouting out. But there was no response from them. And so Yugi cried into the mans shoulder as they fought with the flames during the night.

And the boy, just disappeared. Right into the darkness.

*****************************End of chapter 1****************************

Me: 'I believe this has to be the shortest first chapter I've ever wrote'.

Diao: 'Oh well, you got your point right?'

Me: 'Yeah. I guess so. Hmm, who could this mysterious boy be I wonder…'

Diao: 'It's so obvious'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The tree

Me: 'Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious what's going to happen in this chapter'.

Diao: 'Is it?'

Me: 'No way!'

Chapter 2-The tree

Yugi sat up in his bed, he had sweat running down his face and he was breathing heavily.

He was sixteen by now and lived with his beloved grandfather in the game shop he ran.

Yugi looked around his room, it was three in the morning and still dark. He looked towards his light, it was off, so no wonder the room was so dark.

Yugi laid back down and pulled the duvet over his head. Hoping to get back to sleep.

* * *

Yugi sat at the table, stirring his cereal around in his bowl and his head slumped in one hand.

'What's the matter Yugi?' Solomon asked 'You've hardly eaten it'.

'I don't…feel very hungry' Yugi said.

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You should try and eat something'.

Solomon sat down at the table and ate his own breakfast.

'I had that dream again' Yugi said. Solomon stopped eating and watched Yugi 'I think it was because my bulb blew in the night'.

'Alright. I'll give it a new bulb when you're at school'.

Yugi nodded and got up, there was still a few things he had to get ready for school.

* * *

Yugi sat at his desk in school, just repeating his dream over and over again in his head. Though he didn't really like to see his home in flames and his parents dead, there was only one thing that puzzled him.

That boy.

Every time, he dreamt that dream, his face couldn't be seen. Either it was hidden in the shadows or his mind just deliberately didn't let him see it. He was so confused by it.

He was five at the time, and it was the middle of the night. Perhaps he was something his innocent mind made up, but his touch, that cold touch sent an eerie suspicion that he was real back then.

'Hey Yug'.

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his friend Joey. He leaned on Yugi's desk, a little too close perhaps.

'You alright?' He asked 'You seem kinda dazed'.

'I'm fine' Yugi reassured 'I was just…thinking of stuff'.

Joey brought a smirk across his face 'A girl?'

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'No!'

'Aw, look, you're blushing' Joey teased as he pinched Yugi's cheek.

'Get off!'

Joey chuckled as he let go of Yugi and Yugi rubbed his cheeks back to normal.

"Friends can be so embarrassing".

* * *

During the lessons Yugi was getting more bored as the day dragged on, he often found himself trying to think back to that boy, trying to make his mind picture that face of his, but it didn't and he got frustrated with himself.

Near the end of the day, they had Science, and what an unusual lesson it was. They were going to go into the nearby woods and have a look around at nature. Yugi and Joey dawdled behind and talked to each other, so much so they didn't realise that the other students walked off and left them behind.

'How far could they have gone?' Joey questioned.

'I don't know. I guess we shouldn't talk about duel monsters so much' Yugi said.

'Lets check over there' Joey ran off in one direction.

'Joey! Wait for me!' Yugi called out as he tried to follow Joey.

But in a few minutes Joey was already gone. Yugi wondered around, starting to worry.

'Joey!' Yugi called out. He could hear the other class, but the woods was so large it was impossible to find them.

"I have to get back, otherwise I'll be in trouble".

Yugi stopped when he saw something glowing, he looked at it and smiled.

'It must be a firefly' Yugi said. He walked up to it and held out his hand 'Hey there little guy'.

The firefly floated away from Yugi's hand and through the woods, knowing he should get back to his class, he followed the light into the woods.

After five minutes of chasing it, Yugi lost it and had ran deeper into the woods.

'Oh great' Yugi muttered. He walked around with that faint glimpse of stumbling across his class, instead he stumbled on something else.

A stone.

Yugi tripped and hit the ground after a long tumble for what seemed like forever.

And what was worse, he landed on his head.

Yugi groaned as he got his body right way up, he looked around and noticed his duel cards scattered everywhere.

'Oh man' Yugi started picking them up one by one and putting them in his pocket 'I'd better head back to the class'.

Yugi stood up but cringed when a flock of birds took off and they flew up. Yugi watched the white birds flew up into the tops and Yugi gasped.

This place was beautiful. It wasn't the woods by sure, but it was still amazing. Everything looked perfect, untouched and beautiful.

Yugi looked back, he was standing by a tree and there was a large hole in it. No doubt it was probably the whole Yugi fell through and landed on his head.

Yugi carefully walked around, afraid to touch any of the flowers or anything, he didn't want to find out he killed anything.

"These plants, they don't look native to Japan. In fact none of them look like they belong here. I wonder if it's a conservation area or something. I hope no one finds me, it was purely an accident".

Yugi stopped when he heard someone humming and stopped still. A girl walked around, picking flowers as she walked past them and putting them in the bundle in her arms.

She looked up and she and Yugi stared at each other.

Just staring.

'Err…I-I'm sorry' Yugi stuttered 'I-I didn't mean to intrude. I-I was looking for my class'.

She looked at him like she didn't understand what he was saying, making Yugi even more nervous. But she smiled.

'I see'.

She walked over to Yugi and handed him a blue flower.

'Welcome. What's your name'.

'Err…Yugi' Yugi said as he took the flower off of her 'What's your name?'

'Aimi. Come on'.

Aimi grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him away.

'Wait, where are you taking me?' Yugi questioned.

'Look around'.

'But, I have to get back. Can you tell me how I got here?'

'Through the tree' She pointed to the tree that had the huge hole in it 'Don't you remember?'

'I…was falling. I guess I didn't know what I was falling through'.

'Well, not much changes, so you can come with me, okay?'

Yugi didn't have much of a say as she pulled him through the surroundings. They soon came to an old door and she opened it, letting Yugi in. Yugi gasped once more.

It looked like a palace inside, and yet on the outside it looked more like a old cottage. It was or pure white and even real pink flowers fell down from the walls.

Aimi pulled Yugi into the large hall where a long food table was.

'Here, eat all you like' Aimi said.

'Oh, but I'm not-'

Yugi's stomach growled and he blushed heavily.

'Well…I did miss breakfast' Yugi admitted 'Are you sure I can eat this?'

'Of course. It's going to be okay'.

'Alright. Thanks'.

Yugi picked up what looked like a dough, it was soft and had flour over it. Yugi took a bite out of it and was surprised that it had meat filling in it, but it tasted good nevertheless.

'This is really good' Yugi said 'You have to teach me how to make it so I can show my friends'.

Aimi smiled as Yugi finished it off, he grabbed some fruit and ate them as well.

'I've hardly eaten all day' Yugi said 'This is really good. Thanks a lot'.

'It's no problem. Now you won't have to starve again'.

'I won't. I promise I won't'.

Yugi stopped eating when someone patted his head, he looked up and saw a man standing behind him. He was quite tall, he had brown hair and blue eyes. Yugi cringed slightly as he glared at Yugi,

'What's going on here?' He asked.

'I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to trespass' Yugi apologised.

He turned to Aimi 'Aimi, what are you doing letting strangers in? You know the rules'.

'I know. He wanted to though'.

'No-I mean, I got lost' Yugi explained 'And then I fell down a hole or something, and I ended up here. I-If this is a conservation area, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt anything, I was just looking for my class. But, thank you for the food, I must go now'.

Yugi was about to walk off but the older one held his shoulder and made him stand still.

'Where do you think you're going?' He asked.

'I-I have to get back to my class. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to enter but I'll be in a lot of trouble if they don't find me. Please let me go'.

'I'm saying you're staying here'.

'Huh?'

'You ate from our food, that means you belong here now'.

'W-What!? But I…I…'

'Well have everything ready for you'.

He walked off and Yugi stared at the food.

"What the-? What just happened?!"

****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Hehehe, Yugi has been kidnapped by some very strange person. I wonder who the guy was?'

Diao: 'Come on, anyone who watched Yugi knows who it is'.

Me: 'Yeah. I guess so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. My guardian

Me: 'Ah, how can Yugi get out of this I wonder'.

Diao: 'Hmm, me wonders to. What with your pervy mind'.

Me: 'Hey, I swear nothing perverted will happen…sort of'.

Diao: 'How long can you go without being perverted?'

Chapter 3-My guardian

The man came back and Yugi rushed up to him.

'Look, I'm sorry for eating the food' Yugi apologised 'But I promise I'll pay you back, I don't have much now but I'll come back with the right money and pay for anything I just really need to get back to my class or I'll be in big trouble'.

He just looked at Yugi 'Money isn't the question. The rule is if you eat our food you must stay'.

'What kind of a rule is that!?' Yugi questioned, suddenly getting angry 'I need to go home! If this is some sort of a kidnapping then you're doing a terrible job of it!'

'How can you be so angry at your own choice?'

Yugi looked at him confused 'Huh?'

'We didn't force you to eat the food, you could've refused. But you wanted to live here, right?'

'What gave you that idea?'

'That's what you said' Yugi turned to Aimi 'I thought you wanted to live here, because of stuff'.

'I never said that!'

'Oh…oops…my bad'.

'There, see?' Yugi turned back to the man 'It was accidental. Surely I'm allowed to go back home now?'

'I can't change the rules. Accidental or not, you must stay here'.

'WHAT!?'

The man put his hand over Yugi's mouth.

'Quiet! The king is sleeping!' He hissed.

He took his hand away and Yugi stared at him 'The king?'

'Yes!'

'I see. HELP!' Yugi shouted at the top of his voice 'SOMEBODY!! HELP!!!!!'

'Quiet!' And he put his hand over Yugi's mouth again.

'Seto?'

They looked up and a man walked in. He was very young, with pale white skin and long blond hair. He would be very convincing for a woman. He wore a long white cloak that closed up at the front.

The man let go of Yugi and bowed to him.

'I'm sorry your majesty' Kaiba apologised 'I was sorting this problem out when he' He glared at Yugi 'Started yelling. I tried to make him stop but-'

He held out his hand and turned to Yugi, his faded pink eyes set on Yugi so he had to take this chance.

'It's just' Yugi explained 'There has been some sort of mistake. I need to head back to my class but they won't allow me'.

'He ate the food' Kaiba explained as he stood up properly 'And the rules state that'.

'I didn't know!'

'That's your own fault for being naïve!'

'Both of you' The stayed quiet as he walked towards them 'Did you not want to come here?'

'No' Yugi answered 'Aimi lead me here and presumed I did, but I only fell through the tree'.

'I see' He walked to Yugi and cupped his chin 'I think you are a good boy. Perhaps we can bend the rules slightly'.

'No! Your majesty we can't!'

'Why not? I am the king here, I can decide what to do' Kaiba remained silent and the king turned back to Yugi 'What's your name?'

'Yugi'.

'Yugi. I will permit you to leave, but you must accept one condition'.

'N-Nothing to hard?'

He chuckled 'No, not at all. We can't trust humans to tell about this place'.

'I swear I won't'.

'I know, but just to be sure. We are going to give you a follower'.

Yugi stared at him confused 'Follower?'

'Lets see…someone who will keep an eye on you and make sure you won't tell anyone about here. Sound good?'

'They…won't interrupt me during class and stuff will they? I mean, it'll be hard enough to explain to my grandfather let alone anyone else'.

'Don't worry Yugi. I have to perfect person in mind. I'm sure they'll be discreet'.

'I…guess I don't mind'.

He let go of Yugi and turned to Kaiba 'You know who I'm talking about'.

'Yes your majesty. I'll go get him'.

Kaiba walked off so only Yugi, the king and Aimi was in the room.

'I-If you don't mind me asking' Yugi carried on 'Why do you talk about this as a separate place? I mean, it's just the woods right?'

The king chuckled and rubbed Yugi's head 'You truly are naïve'.

Yugi scowled 'If I'm wrong correct me then'.

'When you fell through the tree, not only did you come out on the other side, you came to our world, the spirit world'.

'The spirit world?'

'Yes' Aimi stood next to Yugi and smiled 'We're all spirits, it's why we refer you to human. You're the only human ever to come here'.

Yugi looked at her then to the king before laughing.

'This is some kind of a joke' Yugi said after his laughing fit.

'Nope. This is one hundred percent real'.

'Prove it then'.

Aimi held out one of her hands, and a flower-almost a replica to the flowers under her arm-grew out of the palm and she handed it to Yugi. He took it and looked at it, no doubt, it was a real flower alright.

'Still…I don't believe in magic' Yugi said.

'Well you'd better. This place is full of it' Aimi said happily.

'Well I-'

The door opened before Yugi could say anything else and they turned as Kaiba and another person walked in.

Yugi held back his breath. For some reason, that person reminded Yugi of his dream. Of that boy. They shared the same sharp looks but it was impossible to think they were the same. After all, that boy would be in his twenties by now, he looked only a few years older then Yugi himself.

'Yami, I have a little errand for you' The king said, he looked towards him 'This young boy here wants to go home, but you know the rules, so you wouldn't mind being this boys follower would you?'

He glared at Yugi, making him flinch 'Sure'.

'There we go. Everything is alright. Okay Yugi, you may go'.

'Umm…can I ask something?'

'Of course'.

'Can I come back here?' Yugi asked.

'I thought you wanted to leave!' Kaiba growled.

'I do. I don't want to stay here permanently, just for visits or something'.

The king stroked his chin 'I suppose it's alright. I see nothing wrong with it, but you must stay with Yami at all times'.

'Okay. I have to go now. But thank you for everything'.

'Until another time then Yugi!' Aimi said.

Yugi walked out with Yami by his side.

* * *

They made their way back towards the tree, Yugi looked around, still amazed by everything.

'This place is so beautiful' Yugi said. He looked up at Yami but he made no conversation back with him so Yugi decided to stay quiet.

'Yami' Yugi said 'This might sound weird but…have we…met before?'

Yami looked at Yugi but stared ahead 'No'.

'Oh…It's just…you remind me of someone so I thought-'

'I've never met you before'.

'Oh. Okay'.

They walked again in silence. They soon reached the tree with the hole in it.

'Just climb up it and you'll be back to the normal world' Yami explained.

'Right. Erm…if I did tell someone about this place, what would happen?'

'You'd probably get killed'.

'Okay. I definitely won't do that then'.

'I'll be back later'.

'Alright. Bye Yami'.

Yugi crawled into the hole and made his ascend. It took forever for him to reach the other end. By the time he got out, his clothes were dirty and he was exhausted from the climb, but at least he was back home.

Yugi wondered around until he found Joey and the class and joined up.

'Yug, what happened to your clothes?' Joey asked, indicating to their dirty state.

'Oh. I fell over' Yugi lied.

'Well, I hope you're not mad at me'.

'Why?'

'We're both in trouble'.

Yugi sighed. It seemed nothing was perfect as it was.

* * *

After having detention at school, Yugi got back home. It was later and much more darker.

'I'm home' Yugi shouted as he kicked his shoes off.

'In the living room' Solomon said back.

Yugi walked to the living room where his grandfather sat reading the newspaper.

'Yugi why are you back so late?' Solomon questioned.

'I had a detention. Sorry'.

'Alright. I'll start dinner soon'.

'Okay'.

Yugi walked up the stairs and headed to his room. He reached for the light switch as it was dark. But someone put their hand over his mouth and dragged him before shutting the door.

'Ssshhh' Yami hushed 'It's only me'.

Yami removed his hand and Yugi turned to him.

'What do you think you're doing!?' Yugi hissed.

'I said I'd come back'.

'I know but why'd you have to sneak up on me!?'

Yami stayed quiet so Yugi sighed 'Anyway, can I please turn the light on? I can barely see you'.

'I'm afraid not'.

'Why?'

'I'm weak to light'.

'Oh. Hey! Wait. It was daytime back in the spirit world, how come you weren't affected then?'

'Light in this world affects me. Light in the spirit world makes no difference to me'.

'Oh. Alright then'.

Yugi walked around and sat down on his bed, he caught Yami walking in front of his window and leaning against his desk.

'So…err…what spirit are you supposed to be then?' Yugi asked.

'I'm the spirit of darkness. Hence why I'm named Yami'.

'Oh. Right'.

'You haven't told anyone have you?'

'What? Oh no, I haven't I swear. I mean my teacher asked where I went but I made up a lie. I swear I didn't tell her'.

'I know. I was just checking. It is my job'.

'R-Right'.

Yami walked over to the window and opened it.

'Umm, Yami?' Yami stopped and turned to Yugi 'I-Is it alright…If I come back tomorrow? I mean it's the weekend, so I won't have school to drag me down, and I'd like to see you again, and that place. So please, can I come back?'

'Sure. I'll have to wait for you so don't take your time'.

'Right. I'll see you tomorrow then'.

Yami jumped through the window and disappeared. Yugi got up and tried to find Yami, but he had disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"True spirit he is".

Yugi walked over to the light switch and turned it on and soon his room was flooded with light.

He smiled and laid on his bed. He couldn't wait to go back the next day, even though they creeped him out and he was sure magic or anything never existed and never would. But yet, he couldn't help but think of it like an imaginary world every kid thinks of to escape to. He just couldn't wait to see what would happed.

*****************************End of chapter 3****************************

Me: 'Well, Yugi managed to get out of that one (somehow)'.

Diao: 'Yes, I guess this chapter calls for a particular catchphrase'.

Me: 'Screw the rules Yugi has…Spiky hair!'

Agil: 'Epic fail'.

Me: 'I know, tell me about it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Spirit world

Me: 'If Yugi goes down to the woods tonight, he's sure of a big surprise'.

Diao: 'Yeah, I bet you'll be there'.

Me: 'Oh yeah baby'.

Chapter 4-Spirit world

Saturday, and Yugi was already up at seven where he'd usually be asleep until ten.

Solomon watched his grandson as he quickly ate his breakfast and took his dishes to the sink, cleaning them instantly.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Solomon asked, but Yugi's mouth was full of food so he just nodded. He was about to walk out 'Wait!'

Yugi stopped in mid track and turned to his grandfather.

'I'm not letting you leave the house until you swallow you food'.

Yugi chewed a couple of times and swallowed 'All gone, I'll see you later grandpa!'

'Where you going?'

But Yugi was already down in the shop part and out the front door. He just couldn't wait to get back to that place, though somewhere in the back of his mind something told him it wasn't real.

* * *

Yugi got to the woods and wondered around. He was just walking around, so it was no wonder he couldn't remember the way like yesterday.

Yugi stopped when he saw the familiar firefly and he knew that it was close. So he walked around again and came to the tree with the hole in it.

He looked through it, it was dark-what a surprise-and it seemed to go on forever.

'I won't fall this time' Yugi said, he carefully slipped his body through and tried his best to make sure he didn't fall or go too fast. And yet, half way down he started to fall and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

'Crap'.

'Same to you too'.

Yugi looked up and Yami leaned against the tree. Yugi got up and brushed his clothes.

'I tripped' Yugi explained 'A-And I didn't make you wait'.

'Of course not' Yami stood up and turned to Yugi 'So, what did you want to do here anyway? Not disrupt it'.

'Oh no, I just…wanted to know more about it' Yugi looked around again, it was still the same breathtaking beauty it was 'It's so amazing'.

Yami put his hands in his pockets and walked off, remembering he should stay with Yami, Yugi tagged along with him and they walked along a path.

'So…err…can you tell me about this place?' Yugi asked.

'What do you want to know?'

'Well…just what exactly is this place? What does it actually do?'

'It's just a place where spirits live and can be closest to the human world. Like a sanctuary'.

'I see. And…what about the spirits here? Do they do things and stuff? Are they all human?'

'The spirits here are named with a particular force, some more important then others but all needed. Not all of them have human forms' Yami stopped and looked out to a large lake they walked around 'Some of them resemble animals, like that'.

Yugi looked out to the water and noticed a large dorsal disappeared underneath the water.

'Don't worry, it won't hurt you' Yami reassured and carried on walking, Yugi caught up with him 'Others can change between a human form and an animal form, and some of us just have a human form'.

'What about you?' Yugi asked.

'I'm only human form. Nothing interesting'.

'Oh. You're more talkative today'.

Yami turned to him 'Hmm?'

'I mean. Yesterday you didn't seem like you liked me or talked much, but, you're talking now'.

'I guess'.

Yugi smiled nervously, Yami was definitely different.

'So, do you have like any super powers and stuff?' Yugi asked.

'Sort of. I don't really do much, I guess I can jump pretty high'.

'Oh? How high?'

Yami smirked at Yugi and then jumped up. He landed on a branch and looked down to Yugi, he looked up with his mouth open.

'Wow'.

Yami jumped back down and stood in front of Yugi.

'About that high. Or higher'.

'That's so amazing' Yugi smiled up at Yami 'You're really amazing Yami'.

Yami blushed slightly and looked away 'Give me a break'.

Yami walked away so Yugi caught up with him.

'This world looks so perfect. I'll know to come here if anything bugs me'.

'Why?'

'Because I can't believe any evil is here so I'll know I'll feel better'.

Yami smirked and grabbed Yugi's hand.

'Let me prove you wrong'.

Yami dragged Yugi through a couple of trees and they came to a cave. It was dark past the cave and they stood well back.

'Whatever you do, don't go down there' Yami warned.

'W-Why?'

'Because wherever good is evil is always near' Yami looked down at Yugi 'Don't go down there unless you want to die'.

Yugi gulped but nodded, Yami pulled him away again and Yugi felt more relieved. He didn't want to question what was down there exactly.

Yugi looked down at Yami's hand.

'Yami…you're hands' Yami let go of Yugi's hand and put them in his pocket 'They were cold'.

Yami turned to Yugi, right as he was tackled by someone.

'Yugi! It's good to see you again!' Aimi squealed.

'Same here' Yugi choked.

Aimi let go of Yugi and they both stood up again. Yugi took a few deep breathers before turning to Aimi.

'Is Yami being nice to you?' Aimi asked.

'Oh yes, he is' Yugi said.

'It's just Yami can be so cold and distant from everyone it's really-'

Yami put his hand over Aimi's mouth 'Don't tell him things he doesn't need to know'.

Yugi looked at them questionably as Yami took his hand away.

'Oh well' Aimi grabbed Yugi's hands 'Do you want to play? What do you want to play?'

'Oh, well…I don't know' Yugi said.

'Come on, here I'll show you what I can do'.

She pulled Yugi away and Yami followed behind. She pulled him to a stump and they stood on top of it, Yami just watched from below.

'Yugi what's your favourite flower?' Aimi asked.

'Oh, I don't know. All are okay I guess'.

'Alright' She put her hand in a small bag tied around her waist and started spraying seeds around 'All kinds of the world!'

As soon as the seeds touched the soil below they sprouted into fully grown flowers. Yugi smiled and watched as Aimi danced around the stump and threw the seeds around as more flowers grew.

'This is amazing Aimi' Yugi said 'Are you by any chance a flower spirit?'

Aimi turned to him and smiled 'You bet I am'.

'Aimi, you remember what the king said if you started planting any unwanted flowers he'll ban you from here' Yami warned.

'What? He'll ban her?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah, she has a tendency to plant flowers when not needed. The king has given her a last chance'.

'But who wouldn't want these flowers?' Yugi stepped down and picked one of the flowers 'They're beautiful'.

'Yugi!' Aimi jumped down and wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and they both fell to the ground 'If the king bans me, can I live with you?'

'Err…s-sure'.

* * *

Soon, after Yami broke Yugi from Aimi's grip, Yugi went back to the tree with Yami.

'C-Could I…come back tomorrow?' Yugi asked.

'I guess there's no stopping you. I'll be waiting'.

'Thanks. See you later'.

Yami walked off and Yugi began to climb through the hole.

Don't go down there unless you want to die…

Yugi stopped, no, Yami was right he shouldn't go down there. And yet, he found himself climbing back down the tree and checked the surroundings, Yami had gone so he ran back through the meadows until he came back to the cave. It hadn't changed much so he walked closer to it and peered into the darkness, but he still couldn't see anything.

'Nothing seems scary' Yugi said to himself.

It was then he heard what sounded like gargling animal noise. Yugi felt a shiver crawl down his back and he turned.

'I'll just…go home now'.

Yugi started walking away, but as soon as he did, something pulled him down to the ground. He looked back and a vine wrapped around his leg and pulled him into the darkness. He tried to grab something to break him away or pull him back to the light but nothing worked and got dragged deeper.

'Yami!'

* * *

There was a flicker of light as a candle was lit and Yugi blinked his eyes a couple of times to get used to his surroundings. There was boxes and rugs and other used items. He looked down at his leg and the vine was still wrapped around it.

He heard chuckling and turned his head as a man walked towards him. He had long white hair and brown eyes. He wore a long black jacket with a white and blue shirt and blue pants.

'Well, well, what do we have here?' He chuckled, he cupped Yugi's chin but backed away 'What a surprise, it's a human. How fortunate'.

'Please, I didn't mean to trespass' Yugi pleaded 'I promise I won't do it again'.

The man laughed and Yugi looked down at his leg as the vine wrapped around both of his ankles, he grabbed it and tried to pull it off but it only got tighter.

'Fighting won't do' The man said 'Struggling only makes it more…hmm, what's that word…hungry'.

Yugi looked up at him as the vine wrapped around him, right up to his waist.

'Please! I-I didn't mean to!'

'Beg, beg, beg. That also not a good option to do'.

The vine wrapped right around Yugi, right up to his neck and squeezed tightly. Yugi gasped for breath as he was pulled towards what had the vine. There was what looked like a plant stuck to the wall, several other vines drooped down to the ground and there was an open flower where the gargling noise came from.

It squeezed Yugi tighter and Yugi gasped again, trying to get some breath.

'Say hello to my friend Venomous Plantare' He said as he stood next to it 'It feeds off the fear in a person, struggling and begging are not your friend in this case. It'll crush your tiny body until your lungs collapse and you can't breath and then eat you dead'.

It squeezed again and the pain split around Yugi's chest. Yugi wanted to scream out, beg him to stop, but he was finding it hard just to breath. Yugi closed his eyes and let a tear roll down his face.

'Bakura!'

Yugi opened his eyes at the familiar voice of Yami, he walked through the darkness and Bakura chuckled.

'Well, here's the prince of darkness himself' Bakura joked.

Yami looked at Yugi then to Bakura 'What do you think you're doing?'

'What? Oh him. He's just a snack for my pet. He's a human anyway, what harm will it do?'

'Release him'.

Bakura chuckled again and Yugi was dragged closer 'Try and stop me'.

Yami walked over and stomped is foot on the vine so it wouldn't pull Yugi any further.

'You don't want to make me angry' Yami growled.

'Or what? You think doing that will stop it? It'll only crush his lungs more'.

Yugi gave a pathetic whimper as it squeezed Yugi again. Yami looked between Yugi and an object on one of the boxes. Stepping off the vine Yami picked up a knife and before Bakura could stop him Yami sliced through the vine.

The plant screamed in pain and Yugi managed to push the vines off of him, gasping heavily for breaths of air.

Yami threw the knife back to Bakura and he managed to grab it in time.

'If I see you breaking rules again Bakura' Yami said 'I'll tell the king'.

'Like I'm scared'.

Yami walked over to Yugi, he bent down and picked Yugi up in his arms. They walked into the darkness and Yugi clung to Yami.

'My chest hurts' Yugi whimpered.

'I know' Yami whispered.

They soon reached daylight and Yami put Yugi down. Yugi rubbed his sides, they still hurt and he knew it wasn't going to be soon.

Yami hit his hand over Yugi's head.

'Ow! What was that for?' Yugi questioned.

'For disobeying me' Yami growled 'You could've died, didn't you get that through your thick head!'

Yugi scowled and looked away 'Yeah I did-'

'So what you just liked the idea of killing yourself?'

'No. I just…got excited'.

'Keep this attitude up and you'll probably be banned from here as well'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Please don't! I promise I won't do it again! It's the only good thing about me I never do something twice, please! I won't do it again!'

Yami looked at Yugi's pleading eyes and sighed 'I won't. I'll give you another chance. Just…try and stay out of trouble here okay?'

'I will. And I'll definitely go home now'.

'Alright. See you tomorrow then'.

Yugi blushed slightly but nodded 'Bye Yami'.

Yugi waved at him and headed back to the tree so he could climb up it. He was glad to be going home, he didn't want to think what would've happened to him if Yami didn't come in time. He was just glad he had Yami to protect him.

*******************************End of chapter 4**************************

Me: 'A way to introduce Bakura'.

Diao: 'Yep. Kinda reminds me of something else'.

Me: Ssshhh! They'll think I stole this from somewhere'.

Diao: 'But you did'.

Me: 'No I never!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Cold hands

Me: 'Good job Diao, now they think I've stole the concept from somewhere'.

Diao: 'I love ruining your writing. It's so much fun'.

Me: 'I'd like to say. Ignore Diao, he's wrong this is not stolen or anything from another story, film, book or whatever. Anything that resembles anything else is purely coincidental'.

Diao: 'You love being smart don't you?'

Me: 'Yes'.

Chapter 5-Cold hands

Yugi sat at his desk, remembering he had school the next day and hadn't done any of his homework, but he was having too much fun to care about any boring schoolwork.

Yugi rested his head on his hand and stared at his light, recollecting his time with Yami back in the spirit world. It really was too good to be true.

Yugi broke out of his thoughts as his light flickered on and off until it went completely dead. Yugi could feel his heart starting to beat faster and was it him or was it colder?

'Hey'.

Yugi yelped and jumped up, hitting the light switch making the room bright again. He looked around but there was no one there, at first he was confused but then he gasped.

'Yami!'

Yugi turned off the light again knowing he was weak to light, but he looked around his dark room but once again no one was there.

'Yami?'

Yugi felt tears run down his face, and he fell to his knees as he cried heavily.

'What have I done!'

'Hey' Yugi looked up with his teary eyes to see Yami standing in front of him 'I thought I told you no light'.

'Yami' Yugi got up and collapsed onto his chest crying heavily 'I thought I had killed you! I thought you was dead!'

'Well it's-'

'I'm so sorry Yami! I won't do it again! I promise! I promise! Just don't leave me!'

Yami watched Yugi as he cried heavily into his chest. Yugi felt as though he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, but he wasn't quite sure how Yami took to emotional people.

'S-Sorry' Yugi whimpered, still crying, he tried to move away but Yami put his arms around Yugi and pulled him back.

'It's going to be alright'.

Yugi looked up at Yami as Yami stroked his hair.

'You didn't kill me' Yami reassured 'I was lucky enough to disappear in time. It was my fault for jumping you. And I won't leave you. You'd have to do something worse then turn on a light switch, so don't get all emotional over it, 'cause it's pointless'.

Yugi blushed slightly but put his head back against Yami's chest.

'Sorry' Yugi whispered.

'What for?'

'For…over reacting'.

'It's alright. Everyone needs a good cry now and then'.

Yugi giggled slightly and closed his eyes 'I feel tired'.

'That's what you get for crying your eyes out'.

Yami guided Yugi to his bed and laid him down it.

'Yami, can I come see you tomorrow after school?' Yugi asked as Yami pulled the covers over him.

'Sure' Yami answered.

'Are you going to go?'

'I have to'.

'Please, stay with me, just for tonight'.

Yami looked at Yugi's innocent and pleading face. He sighed and sat down on the bed.

'Alright. Just until you fall asleep'.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes 'Thank you Yami. You're so nice'.

'No I'm not'.

'Yes you are. No one would usually do this'.

'Still that doesn't make me nice'.

'It does. Recently' Yugi stopped to yawn and rest his head in his pillow 'I feel safe with you'.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm scared of the dark. My parents died in a fire when I was five, and it was at night. Actually come to think of it, I'm scared at pretty much everything' Yugi chuckled lightly and he felt Yami's cold hand on his face.

'I'm sorry' Yami apologised.

Yugi managed to give a small smile 'But, I'm not scared now. When I'm with you…I don't need to be scared. You look out for me, and…' Yugi yawned again and his words were becoming slurred 'And…that means your nice…because you'll be there for me…right?'

'Yeah. I will'.

Yugi smiled again and Yami moved Yugi's head so it rested to one side.

'Try and get some sleep' Yami said.

'Yeah…that sounds good'.

Yami stayed sat on Yugi's bed until he was sure Yugi had fallen asleep. Yugi groaned in his sleep and turned over, Yami smiled and stood up, but leaned back down and brushed a few bangs out of his face.

'I'll see you tomorrow' Yami whispered 'Sleep good'.

Yami walked over to the window and left the sleeping Yugi on his own.

* * *

When Yugi was at school the next day, he found himself doodling in his book as the teacher tried to teach the lesson. Yugi drew some of the things he had seen in the spirit world; The fin in the water, the plant and the cave, even Aimi and Yami were in his pictures, though they weren't exactly good.

'Hey' Yugi looked up as Joey looked at his pictures 'That's really good. Where'd you come up with these?'

'Oh, umm…'

'Mutou! Wheeler!' They both looked up at their teacher 'Don't talk in my lesson'.

They both concentrated back to the lesson, Yugi was glad the teacher spotted them, it saved him from telling Joey the truth which was forbidden.

When it came to the end of the day, Yugi quickly left the school.

'Yug!'

Yugi stopped and Joey caught up with him 'There's this new game at the arcade, wanna try it?'

'Yeah-Oh…' Yugi looked down at his feet 'I can't Joey. Not today'.

'Why not?'

'Err…I…have some things to do at home. Sorry, maybe another time'.

'Yeah, alright. See you tomorrow Yug'.

'Yeah, bye Joey'.

Joey walked down the street and as soon as Yugi couldn't see him changed his route and headed straight back to the woods, and back to the tree. He stopped and got out his phone, remembering about his grandfather.

"I'd better tell grandpa some sort of lie".

The phone rang and then it picked up.

'Hello? Game shop' Solomon said on the other end.

'Hey grandpa, it's me' Yugi said 'I just called to say I'll be back home late'.

'Oh?'

'Yeah…Joey and I are going to the arcade to try out a new game. So, I'll be back late'.

'Alright. Don't stay out when it gets dark'.

'I won't. Bye grandpa'.

He put the phone down and climbed through the hole, surprised he actually landed on his feet this time.

'You're getting better'.

Yugi looked around and Yami stood there.

'I know. I'm usually clumsy. You…didn't have anything to do with it did you?'

Yami chuckled and rubbed Yugi's head.

'No. Sometimes you should really believe in yourself more'.

'Okay'.

'So, where do you want to go today?'

'Erm…' Yugi looked around and held Yami's hand 'Anywhere'.

Yami lead Yugi away from the tree and through the meadows and they came to the lake again. Yugi looked over the edge and smiled at his reflection.

'It's so clear' Yugi said.

Yami took back his hand and stood next to Yugi 'It changes purity when something is wrong'.

'What do you mean?'

'If something bad happens in the real world that affects the spirit world, the water would turn black'.

'Oh. Has it happened before?'

'Yes. But I can't tell you what happened'.

'Oh. Okay'.

'Yugi!'

Yugi jumped at Aimi's sudden voice and fell straight into the lake. Aimi and Yami watched Yugi as he reached the surface and took a deep breath.

'Aimi, be careful next time' Yami scolded.

'Sorry Yugi'.

Yugi gave her a smile but looked down at the water as he felt himself being pushed out and the next thing he knew he laid on the grass.

'You alright?' Yami asked as he helped Yugi up.

'Yeah'.

Yugi turned to Aimi as she patted a rather large koi fish beached itself on the grass.

'That's a good koi' Aimi said and gave it a push as, it fell back in the water and Yugi turned to Yami.

'I said it was harmless' Yami reassured.

'Yeah, I guess so'.

'Eww, Yugi'.

Yugi turned to Aimi 'What?'

'Even though the water is pure it can certainly make a smell' Aimi complained.

Yugi lifted up his wet sleeve and smelt it 'I guess you're right'.

Aimi grabbed his hand and pulled him away, Yami following behind.

'Don't worry Yugi, we'll get you cleaned up nice' Aimi said happily.

'We?'

But Aimi didn't answer him and pulled him until they came to a house built into a tree, it resembled a little of a cottage but it was hard to see it as the tree covered much of it.

Aimi opened the door and pulled Yugi in. Inside were two other girls, one had short brown hair and looked rather slim, with cat ears in her hair and a tail behind her. The other was quite small, she had long white hair with light pink and blue mixed in it, she had large blue eyes and smiled at the two.

'Eww' The one with cat ears said 'What's that smell Aimi?'

'Him' Aimi said pointing Yugi 'This is Yugi, Yugi, these are my sisters'.

Yugi's mouth dropped 'You look nothing a like'.

'So? Anyway, girls, Yugi needs a bath'.

'What? No, I'm fine'.

But the girl with the cat ears grabbed is arm and pulled him away wit Aimi, the small one ran over to a tub and started to pour water into it.

'No! Yami!' Yugi called out, but Yami just shut the door and leaned back. So much for helping him.

'Come on Yugi undress' Aimi persisted as he took off his jacket.

'Wait, you're going to undress me?'

'Of course. Chouko, get the pants'.

The girl with the ears undid Yugi's belt and Yugi jumped back.

'Yami!'

Yami smirked as the small girl pulled a curtain around so Yami couldn't see anything, but he could still here Yugi's pleas.

'No! I can do it myself! Not the shirt! Ah!'

Yami couldn't help but chuckle, those girls were really amusing at times.

Yugi fell backwards after being undressed and found himself in a warm bath full of large bubbles. Yugi looked up at the three girls.

'Alright Yugi, time for scrubbing' Aimi said as they grabbed cloths.

'What? No!'

Yami chuckled again as he heard splashing and more of Yugi's desperate pleas.

'I'm fine! Really! No! Not down there!'

After a few minutes of struggling the girls appeared giggling.

'Alright, we'll go get some clothes for you Yugi' Aimi said, they took off and Yami walked up to the curtain.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied.

'You decent?'

'Yeah'.

Yami pulled back the curtain and blushed when he saw Yugi, he had always imagined to have such a small and slim body but not one that looked so perfect.

Yugi looked up at Yami and Yami coughed to hide his blush, it was a damn good thing Yugi had a towel around his waist.

'I'm disappointed in you' Yugi said sternly.

'What?'

'You was supposed to protect me. They practically attacked me'.

Yami chuckled 'At least you smell nicer now'.

'Yami!'

'Okay, we got it'.

The girls came back and handed Yugi some clothes before pulling Yami away and pulling the curtain back.

'You can wear these for now' Aimi said.

Yugi quickly took the towel off and got changed.

'Yugi, you have a cute body' Chouko said, making Yugi blush, he was glad there was a curtain there.

'You know, it would've been better for me to undress him and stuff' Yami said.

'Yeah, well, it's too late now' Aimi smiled at Yami and Yugi pulled back the curtains.

'Cute!'

Yugi wore a white shirt with gold edges and some baggy white shorts.

'I guess…they're nice' Yugi said.

'Aw, you're like a little dress up doll' Aimi hugged Yugi 'I want to dress you up so much'.

'Now's a time to save you' Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him away and out of the house.

'Thanks. I thought I was going to be a dress up doll' Yugi said.

'It's alright. I know Aimi can get a little over the top at times'.

'I do appreciate the clothes though. They look really nice'.

'Yeah, they are'.

'Do you wear clothes like this at times?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. Except those will be too small for me now'.

'Oh, right. You said now'.

Yami stopped and turned to him 'Yeah?'

'Does that mean you used to be a kid?'

'Yeah'.

'Oh…it's just…I thought you being a spirit and all I thought you wouldn't age and stuff'.

'Well, I age slower then most normal people' Yugi looked at him confused, Yami sighed 'It's like. When you was born I was about…probably nine or so. And when I was born it was like…fifty or more years ago'.

'Wow, so…you're younger then you're supposed to be'.

'Kinda'.

Yugi stared at Yami 'Yami…h-how old would you have been when I was five?'

Yami looked at him but looked away 'It's not important'.

Yami began to walk away but Yugi grabbed the back of his jacket.

'Please Yami, just tell me!'

'Yugi!'

Yugi flinched and let go of Yami.

'I can't remember, it's not important'.

'O-Okay'.

Yami glared at Yugi and Yugi hung his head.

'I'm…I'm sorry Yami' Yugi apologised 'I didn't mean to make you angry'.

'It's alright. I'm sorry for getting angry over nothing'.

Yugi managed a smile "But if he ages slower then normal people…could he…be that boy?"

Yugi looked at Yami again, trying to picture Yami younger.

"It's…probable".

'What?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head 'Nothing. Can we walk around until my clothes dry?'

'Sure'.

Yugi took Yami's cold hands and they walked around. Yugi looked at Yami's hand.

"He has cold hands. Just like he did…is it purely coincidental? Or is…Or have Yami and I met before?"

Yami looked down at Yugi and Yugi smiled, they carried on through the meadows.

"Whatever. Yami is my friend now, I don't really mind. I'm sure if we had met he would've told me, so I'm sure it's nothing".

******************************End of chapter 5***************************

Me: 'Heh, Yugi's catching on'.

Diao: 'You just gave away the plot!'

Me: 'Did I?

Diao: ?

Agil: 'Aww, Yami is liking Yugi'.

Me: 'Hell yeah, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. The other guardian

Me: 'So you know I listen to songs that I think go well with the story'.

Diao: 'Yeah?'

Me: 'I found this modern version of "Never ending story" And I think it actually fits this story really well'.

Diao: 'You can't stop can you?'

Me: 'Nope. It really does go well, it's so…cool!'

Chapter 6-The other guardian

It was the end of another long, boring, uninteresting day at school for Yugi. He was so glad that when he stepped outside the school gates he could go back to Yami.

"I think I might be getting addicted to Yami and seeing him everyday" Yugi thought.

'Yug!'

Yugi stopped and Joey caught up with him 'You busy today for the arcade or what?'

'Oh…well, yeah…kinda'.

'Jeez, it's no fun without you. How about I help? What is it? Chores or something?'

'Joey, you really don't have to. I promise I'll go with you tomorrow after school okay?'

'Yeah, alright. See ya Yug'.

'Bye'.

They went their own separate ways, but Joey stopped and watched Yugi cross the road.

* * *

Yugi wondered around the woods, he called his grandfather and told him lie and climbed down the hole in the tree. But for once Yami wasn't there to meet him.

"Perhaps I should wait for him" Yugi thought "I don't want to get into more trouble".

'Ow!'

Yugi turned around as there was a heavy thud and he saw Joey rubbing his head.

'Joey!'

Joey looked up and smiled at Yugi.

'Hey there'.

'What you're doing here!'

'Well, I saw you coming here and I thought I'd see where you was going' Joey stood up and looked around 'Nice hiding place'.

'No, no, no Joey you must go back!' Yugi pushed on him but Joey barely moved.

'What? Hey, I won't tell anyone'.

'That's not the point, we'll get in so much trouble!'

'What you talking about?'

'Yugi, is that you?'

Yugi turned around as Yami looked between Yugi and Joey.

'Who's this?' Joey asked 'A friend?'

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I didn't bring him, he followed me'.

But Yami stayed quiet and looked between the two.

'Someone care to explain what's going on' Joey said.

'Yami what-?'

Yugi looked next to Yami and Kaiba walked next to Yami.

'Another human! You betrayed us!'

'No, I didn't!' Yugi defended.

Kaiba grabbed Yugi by the scruff and Joey by the arm before pulling them away.

'Hey! Hands off!' Joey growled but Kaiba ignored him.

* * *

Kaiba dragged the two teens back to the palace and they were thrown to the floor.

'What's the meaning of this?'

Yugi looked up and the king stood in front of them.

'This traitor broke the rule' Kaiba explained.

'I never! Joey followed me!' Yugi defended.

'Hey, I thought we agreed if we get into trouble we'd stick up for each other' Joey pouted.

'Not now Joey! This is serious!'

The king put his hand out and they both stopped speaking.

'This is a predicament' He said 'Too many people who know about this place can get rather risky'.

'Hey, I already said I won't tell' Joey said.

'I'm afraid that's not the point. There's nothing else to do but kill you both'.

'What!'

'No you won't!'

Yami stepped in front of Yugi and glared at the king.

'If you hurt Yugi or his friend you'll have to deal with me' Yami threatened.

'Yami, you're defending for these two boys?' The king questioned.

'I won't let you hurt them'.

'How dare you defy the king!' Kaiba spat.

'Quiet Kaiba, Yami, if you don't want us to hurt them. Then how about you do the business?'

Yami looked at the king then turned to Yugi, he looked up at Yami with innocent eyes.

'I can't' Yami turned back 'I won't hurt him and I won't let anyone hurt him either. You can kill me instead, but Yugi and his friend can't be harmed'.

'Yami' Yugi got up and put his head against Yami's back 'You idiot'.

'I see you've made your choice Yami' Kaiba said 'Say goodbye to your life'.

'No!'

'Kaiba wait' The king held out his hand to Kaiba 'I think we can work around this, without anyone dying or getting hurt. Boy-'

'My name's Joey' Joey interrupted.

'Joey. Tell us about your attitude'.

'Attitude?' He nodded 'Err…well…I have to say I'm rather funny'.

'Sarcastic is more the word' Yugi added.

'Hey!'

'So you're the type who is confident with himself, rather difficult and stubborn at times'.

'Oh yeah that's right' Yugi said with a smirk.

'Err…I guess I shouldn't argue' Joey said.

'Then all we need is to give you someone who is tough, keeps his cool and strict. Someone you'll like'.

'They sound like a laugh'.

'Joey!'

'I think I know who you mean your majesty' Kaiba said 'Wise choice'.

'I'm glad you think so' He smiled 'I'm sure you'll be a good follower'.

'What!'

'You said it was a wise choice'.

'I thought you meant someone else, not me!'

Joey got up and looked at Kaiba 'So what's a follower?'

'He's just going to check up on you and stuff' Yugi explained 'To make sure you don't tell anyone'.

'I see' Joey walked up to Kaiba and smirked 'It looks like your stuck with me mate'.

Kaiba struck his fist into Joey's stomach. Joey fell to his knees and Yugi ran over to him.

'Joey are you alright?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah, just fine' Joey reassured.

'Kaiba' The king scolded 'Don't be mean'.

'I wasn't' Kaiba walked off and Yugi helped Joey up.

'Come on Joey, you need to sit down'.

Yugi guided Joey out with Yami following them.

* * *

Yugi and Joey sat down by the edge of the lake with Yami standing over them. Joey still clutched his stomach as it still hurt.

'Think of it this way' Yugi said 'At least it's better then being killed'.

'I guess' Joey sighed 'So, what's the deal with this place?'

'Well, it's the spirit world'.

'Spirit world?'

'Yeah. It's…basically what it is. Even Yami is a spirit here'.

Joey turned to Yami and eyed him 'You?'

'You got a problem with that?' Yami asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

'No. You look so normal though it's hard to imagine you as a spirit of any kind'.

'Deal with it'.

'Fine. So' Joey turned back to Yugi 'You've been coming here all this time?'

'Yeah'.

'This is why you haven't come to the arcade?'

'Y-Yeah'.

'Aw man, I've been beaten by a world I haven't even heard of over a new game at the arcade'.

'Don't feel bad Joey. I'll play it with you one time'.

'I guess' Joey stood up and stretched his arms 'Well, not that it's nice here, but I'd better get home. I presume I'm allowed to do that'.

'Sure' Yami said 'What about you Yugi?'

'I think I'd better head home too. I'll be back tomorrow though'.

They walked back to the tree and Joey looked up at it.

'How do we get back?' Joey asked.

'You have to climb up' Yugi replied.

'Oh man'.

But Joey started to climb back up, Yugi turned to Yami.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly.

'Yeah?'

Then Yugi threw his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly 'Thank you for defending me and Joey'.

Yami blushed heavily but put his arms around Yugi 'It's okay'.

Yugi let go of him and climbed back up. Yami waited until Yugi had gone completely and turned around, only to see Aimi standing behind him.

'You like Yugi don't you?' She asked.

Yami blushed and put his hands in his pocket 'No. That's stupid, don't be so ridiculous'.

'Then why is your face red?'

'Never you mind'.

Yami walked past her but she quickly skipped to his side 'Tell me!'

'No!'

* * *

Joey and Yugi walked down the street in sync.

'So, I guess this is our little secret' Joey said.

'You can't tell no one, not even if your life depended on it'.

'I won't Yug, jeez. I got out of dying today, I won't kill myself now' Joey ruffled his hair 'I'll see you tomorrow then'.

'Yeah. Bye Joey'.

Joey went on his own way and Yugi went his own way back home, hoping no more troubles or surprises turned up.

******************************End of chapter 6***************************

Me: 'What a boring, yet, interesting chapter. Who can see puppy shipping written all over this?'

Diao: 'I definitely can'.

Me: 'I promise, if this is boring, the next chapter will be much more…lets say…juicy ^^'

Diao: 'You and your stories. Sick'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. The garden

Me: 'I've always dreamed of writing a chapter like this'.

Diao: 'Like what?'

Me: 'Oh you'll see. Just you see'.

Diao: ?

Chapter 7-The garden

Yugi and Joey were outside the school, it was sports and they were warming up for something they didn't know.

'Yug' Joey said 'Are you going to go back again after school?'

'Yeah' Yugi replied. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was Joey, it took the pressure of keeping it a secret.

'You're addicted to seeing Yami all the time, aren't you?'

Yugi blushed and looked away 'No. I just like going there'.

'There's red on your face, you must love him'.

Yugi blushed harder 'I-I don't! besides…we're both guys, that would be weird'.

'You idiot. Just because he's a guy that stops you from loving him?'

'W-Well no…I guess not'.

'I just got you to admit you love him' Joey smirked and Yugi hit him on the arm.

'Don't do that again!'

* * *

After school, Yugi and Joey went through the woods and came to the tree.

'How come you can land on your feet all the time?' Joey asked as Yugi bent down to the hole.

'It must take time to be able to do it. I fell on my first few times too'.

Yugi crawled through the hole and Joey followed after. They looked around and found Yami walking to them.

'You made it then' Yami joked.

'Say, where's Kaiba?' Joey asked looking around 'I thought he was my guy'.

Yugi turned to look at Joey 'My guy?'

'You know what I mean. Like Yami's your guy'.

'Kaiba isn't willing to babysit' Yami explained 'He never does anything he doesn't like so don't expect him to turn up'.

'Great'.

'Come on Joey, it's not that bad, we can play duel monsters to cheer you up'.

'Alright. That sounds good'.

'Duel monsters?' Yami repeated 'What's that?'

'We'll show you' Yugi held Yami's hand and they walked through the meadows until they came to the lake and Yugi and Joey sat down by the edge.

'It's basically a card game' Yugi explained as Yugi took out his deck 'They have pictures on them, they have attack and defence points and you use them in battle'.

'With cards?' Yami questioned.

'Yeah. You also have trap and magic cards which can boost your monsters attack points or damage the other persons strategy. You have four thousand life points each and the game ends if one player looses all life points or run out of cards'.

'It sounds complicated' Yami said as he sat down between the two.

'Well…it sounds complicated but it's very easy to do once you get the hang of it'.

'Come on Yug, I still got to beat you from lunch time'.

'You're on. Yami you can watch for now'.

'Alright'.

Yugi and Joey played the game and near the end of it it looked like Yugi was winning.

'You're down to five hundred points Joey' Yugi said proudly 'One more attack and you'll be wiped out'.

'Oh man' Joey looked through his cards 'I don't know if I'll be able to do this'.

Yami looked between the two, though the concept of the game still puzzled him, he was glad to see them both happy. Especially Yugi.

'Yay! I won!' Yugi cheered.

Joey sighed and picked up his cards 'Good game Yugi. As always'.

Yugi giggled and picked his own cards up. Then Yami stood up and they both looked up at him.

'What's wrong Yami?' Yugi asked.

'The water' Yami replied.

They both stood up and looked across to the water, noticing the pure blue colour was slowly turning to a murky grey colour as it reached the edges.

'What does it mean?' Joey asked.

'Something is wrong' Yugi whispered.

'Yami!'

They turned around as Kaiba rushed up to them.

'Kaiba, something's wrong' Yami said.

'I know' Kaiba puffed.

'Then what is it?'

'The king. He's been poisoned'.

'Poisoned! But how?'

'I don't know'.

'He's not…dead is he?' Yugi asked.

'No. but he's barely breathing. Someone must've poisoned his drink so I'm keeping everyone here'.

'What? You can't do that!' Joey said.

Kaiba turned to Joey 'For all I know either one of you humans could've done it. I'm not taking any risks'.

'Why would Joey or Yugi want to poison the king?' Yami questioned.

'I don't know. Everyone is staying here, I'm going to spread the word and then I'll find a cure'.

Kaiba walked off and Joey glared at him.

'That bastard' Joey cursed 'He can't keep me here all day'.

'Joey, we don't want to cause trouble' Yugi said holding his arm 'Lets just do as he says'.

Joey sighed 'Alright. But…will the king die?'

'I don't know' Yami said distantly 'The king is immortal to physical attacks-though they do take their toll-I'm not sure about poison'.

'We should try and help' Yugi said 'Could we try and find the poison?'

'I guess so' Yami said 'But we don't even know what's poisoning him, it could take a long time to find out'.

'I guess…'

'Yami!'

They looked up as they saw Aimi and her two sisters running up to them 'Did you hear?'

'Yes. Kaiba just told us' Yami said.

'It's awful. Who would want to do something like that?'

'Apparently, Kaiba thinks it's me or Yug' Joey said.

'Never! You wouldn't know how to poison someone like that. You'd have to be a spirit to know'.

'We want to help' Yugi explained 'But…we don't know where to start…'

'How about the garden?' Chouko suggested.

'I guess' Yami said.

'What's the garden?' Yugi asked.

'The garden is a sectioned off part that not many people go into, it's filled with dangerous plants, poisonous or otherwise'.

'You need a cat to go in there' Chouko said and grabbed her tail 'Which I am so we can go, right?'

'If we find the poison we can find the cure right?' Chouko nodded her head 'I'll go then'.

'Hey, Yug, I'll go to' Joey said 'Not letting you have all the fun'.

'And I'll come' Yami said putting his arm around Yugi 'I can't let you get hurt'.

'Lets go then'.

Chouko raced ahead and they followed.

'Wait, Aimi, aren't you coming?' Yugi asked.

'She's not allowed' Yami explained.

'Oh. Bye then'.

'Good luck!' Aimi called out.

* * *

They walked until they came to a garden. It had a white wooden fence around it and a sign written in Japanese. Yugi could see large trees and flowers inside and a path leading into it.

Chouko opened the fence and they walked in, following the path.

'So, why do we need a cat?' Yugi asked.

'Because this place also holds another dangerous one. Fairies live in the garden'.

'They don't sound that bad' Joey said with half a laugh.

'They like to trick anyone who comes in here and try and cause trouble, and they know they'll get away with it. Cats are the only thing they are afraid of. Keep your eye out for them'.

Joey looked around as he walked in and Yugi stayed close to Yami.

Then Yami put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close right as a flower dropped to the ground, they looked up and saw a small fairy flittering above them.

'I've got you!' Chouko said as she tried to grab for it, she chased it around as it flew circles around her.

'See what I mean? Yami asked 'That flower is deadly'.

'Oh' It was all Yugi could say.

Chouko managed to grab the fairy and held it in her hands, they walked over and it struggled to get itself free.

'Let me go!' it pleaded.

'No' Yami said sternly 'Not until you give us answers'.

'I'll tell you everything if you let me go'.

'Not a chance' Chouko hissed.

'Has anyone besides us come in here today?' Yami asked.

'No'.

'Yesterday?'

'Yes'.

'What plant did they take?'

'The Flor Deap'.

'Who was it?'

It looked at Yami and smiled. Yugi stared confused but then he felt something on his head. He picked it up and it was a flower, it's pungent smell quickly filled the air around him and Yugi began to feel dizzy and sleepy.

'Yugi!'

Yugi hit the ground and everyone rushed around him, even Chouko let go of the fairy to lift Yugi up, but he was deep asleep.

'Yugi! Wake up!'

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes but he was met with darkness and he felt very cold.

'Where am I?' Yugi asked, it echoed around him, but he didn't move his feet.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and a head rested against his neck.

'You know what to do' Yami whispered.

'Yami?'

Then everything changed suddenly. Yami disappeared, the darkness disappeared as well, and Yugi found himself standing in a room.

'The school library?' Yugi questioned. Everything looked exactly the same as it was left usually.

Yugi walked along the bookcases, everything was really detailed and he even remembered some books he took out before being there. Then a book pulled itself out of the bookcase and hit Yugi on the head hard.

'Ow! For a dream this is realistic' Yugi muttered.

Yugi bent down and picked up the book, reading the title.

"Poisons and cures".

'Huh, this could be useful' Yugi said as he opened the book.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked up when he heard Yami's voice.

'Yami!'

'Yugi! Wake up!'

* * *

'Yugi!'

Yugi managed to open his eyes and saw a blurred Joey leaning over him.

'Yugi. You're awake' Joey said when he saw Yugi's amethyst eyes.

'Hi' Yugi said wearily.

Joey helped him sit up and Yugi looked at Yami and Chouko who were throwing rocks at the fairies, but they hid behind the trees.

'When I catch you I'll pull out all your wings!' Chouko threatened.

'Chouko' Yugi got up with Joey's help 'Don't worry. Come on'.

Yugi turned to the fairies again 'Thank you'.

They walked out and back to the Aimi and her sister.

'So what happened?' Aimi questioned 'Did you find anything out?'

'Yeah, we found out someone picked a Flor Deap' Yami explained.

'That's deadly'.

'But we don't know who took it' Chouko said 'And it's hard to cure. It'll take ages to find the right cure'.

'Wait' Yugi managed to stand on his own without Joey's need 'I have an idea'.

'You do?'

'Yes. But I need to go back to school'.

'You out of your mind Yug?' Joey asked 'Kaiba said we all have to stay here. He'll know if you're missing'.

'I know. That's why I need you to cover for me'.

'But-'

'Please, this is for the kings life. This is the only chance we've got'.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled.

'Be quick'.

'I will'.

Yugi took off and they watched until he disappeared completely.

'What do we do know?' Aimi asked.

'We wait' Yami replied, sitting down on the grass. Everyone followed his lead and it was now a waiting game.

* * *

After Yugi climbed back through the hole he ran back to school, luckily it was still open and that meant the library was still going to be available.

He ran through the corridors and came huffing and puffing to the library.

'Mutou' The librarian said, noticing his tired state 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Yugi breathed.

He walked through the bookshelves until he found the one he stood in in his dream and found the book. The same title.

"Poisons and cures".

He quickly took it back to the librarian and she scanned it out for him, giving him and odd look as she did. Yugi then ran back out and back to the forest.

* * *

He wasn't sure how a book from his school would help, but it was his last chance he had. He walked through the forest and looked through the first few pages, they had all kinds of woodland poisons and cures, hopefully it would have the kings.

Yugi stopped when he heard something snap and he stayed still.

'W-Who's there?' Yugi questioned stutteringly.

He became scared when there was no reply. There was something in the papers recently, about a pervert skulking around, what if Yugi was his next victim?

Yugi turned around as someone stepped forward.

'Don't be afraid' He said 'I know you'.

'Y-You do?'

'You're Yugi, you come often to my world'.

Yugi gave a sigh 'You're a spirit too?' He nodded his head 'I thought you was a pervert'.

'What do you have there?' He asked, indicating to the book.

'Oh, it's a book about poisons, I'm hoping we can save the king if his poison is in here. It might have a cure. I have to go it's urgent'.

He grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him back, taking the book out of his hands.

'Yes, it does seem useful' He said turning it around.

'Please, I need to get back as soon as possible'.

He smirked and his grip tightened 'You're friends will be waiting a ling time, and so will the king'.

He dragged Yugi away, and no matter how much Yugi struggled he wasn't going to get away soon. He just wondered what kind of trouble he was going to be in.

*****************************End of chapter 7****************************

Me: 'Well, Yugi's been kidnapped, it's Marik by the way. Just to let you guys know'.

Diao: 'Whenever there's trouble Marik always appears'.

Me: 'Oh yeah. He's a trouble maker alright'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. The three

Me: 'I bet everyone is biting on the tips of their fingers'.

Diao: 'I think the phrase is the biting on nails'.

Me: 'Yeah, but fingertips sounds more dramatic'.

Chapter 8-The three

They remained sat around the lake, the water hadn't changed-darkened maybe-and Yugi hadn't returned.

'How long does it take to get to your school and back?' Yami asked Joey.

'I guess not long' Joey said 'Come on Yug, where are you?'

'I'd like to know as well'.

They turned around as Kaiba stood behind them.

'The human is gone where is he?' Kaiba asked.

'Just to look around' Yami lied.

'Then why aren't you with him?' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'He went back home didn't he? I told you no one is to leave!'

'Yugi's coming back!' Joey growled, he stood up and glared at Kaiba 'Yugi has gone to help the king why can't you see that!'

'If he's gone to help, why is he taking so long?'

Joey looked down at the ground 'Maybe…someone is holding him up…or-'

'Or maybe he doesn't care at all and went home!'

'No! Yugi isn't like that!'

Joey and Kaiba carried on arguing, Yami rested his head on his knees.

"Yugi…where are you?"

* * *

Yugi was lead to a cave and they were engulfed into the darkness, yet his kidnapper knew where he was going as he didn't struggle to move around in the dark.

Yugi carried on trying to break his hand free, his friends was waiting for him-they were depending on him.

'Stop your struggling' He ordered.

'No!' Yugi rebelled and carried on pushing on his hand.

Soon there was a light ahead and they continued to it. Yugi gasped when he recognised a familiar person.

'Finally Marik' Bakura said as he stood up 'I thought you'd never come back'.

Marik chuckled and threw the book at him, Bakura caught it and skimmed through it.

'Oh. Here it is' Bakura ripped out a page and threw the book to floor 'You wouldn't want this, it might help you Yugi'.

'You can do that! It's a library book!'

'Library or not. You can't have this page' Bakura put the page on a box and walked closer 'Marik, you said the poison would kill him'.

'It would' Marik said.

'The water is still grey! If he has died it would be pure black!'

'Maybe he has a stronger stomach then I thought of!' Marik hissed.

'Well do something to kill him off!'

'If they see me they'll have me hung! You do it!'

'No! They trust me as much as you!'

Yugi tried to peel Marik's hand off, but it only tightened around his wrist.

'What do you suggest then!' Marik asked.

'Like I have any ideas! You should think of something it was your idea for the poison!'

'We need a sucker who'll do it for us!'

They both stared at each other and smirked.

'The boy' They both said.

Yugi gasped and tried to breakaway again 'No way am I doing anything for you two! There's nothing you can do to make me kill him!'

They both laughed, Bakura walked off and Marik pulled Yugi closer to the light.

'I think you find we can' Marik smiled evilly.

Bakura came back with a knife in his hand, Yugi tried to back away but Marik pulled him closer.

'This better work' Bakura growled.

'It will, don't worry' Marik calmed.

Marik held Yugi's hand out to Bakura and he placed the knife against Yugi's skin.

Yugi screamed as he felt the knife cutting through his skin, he tried to get Marik to let go but he was useless compared to him.

Bakura took the knife when there was enough blood. Marik held Yugi's hand out over the ground and a single drop of blood fell to the ground.

'Arise'.

There was a little smoke and Yugi gasped when he saw what it formed.

Bakura chuckled and wrapped his arm around his neck 'Say hello to yourself Yugi'.

There was a perfect replica of himself, but his eyes they looked distant.

Bakura chuckled and pinched the copy Yugi's cheek.

'He's so cute, and perfect. This is how we're going to make you kill the king'.

'My friends will know that's not me!' Yugi threatened.

'Let's find out' Marik placed a hand on the copy Yugi's head 'Go and kill the king, and make sure you aren't spotted'.

'Yes' Copy Yugi replied, he walked off into the darkness and Bakura chuckled.

'Too good. Now, what shall we do with the real one?'

Yugi flinched 'We might as well keep him until things die down. Then we can kill him without no one knowing'.

'Right'.

Marik grabbed both of Yugi's arms and Bakura picked up some rope, tying Yugi's hands behind his back and his legs, they threw him to the ground and sat and watched a cup of grey water.

'Now. We wait' Bakura said.

* * *

Joey came back, rubbing his arm.

'You alright?' Yami asked.

'Yeah. Lets say we…settled our differences' Joey said.

'You got in another fight?' Aimi questioned.

'That jerk was asking for it!'

'What was his decision then?' Yami asked, steering away from an anger issue.

'He doesn't believe Yugi has gone to help. If Yugi comes back he's going to grill him' Aimi gasped 'Not literally. But…I don't know what he's going to do'.

'Yugi better be prepared for death then' Chouko said.

They turned to her.

'What do you mean?' Yami asked.

'He's just gone into the palace, I just saw him opening the door. Kaiba's in there right?'

They turned and looked at the door, the door the was open.

'What is he thinking!'

Yami rushed off and everyone followed him, they walked in, everything was normal.

'Kaiba!'

Joey rushed over to an unconscious Kaiba, he lifted him up and he groaned.

'Is he alright?' Yami asked.

'Yeah, I think so' Joey said. He put Kaiba on his lap.

'Did…Yugi do this?' Aimi asked.

'Either that or someone else is here'.

Yami looked around and noticed the three suits of amour. They all were identical, except one. That was missing it's sword.

'Oh god'.

Yami rushed off down the corridors.

'Yami what's wrong!' Aimi called out.

But Yami didn't answer, he just carried on running. He came to the kings bedroom and he pushed the doors open. Yugi stood over the bed that the king laid in, weak and asleep. Yugi had the sword in his hands and was about to bring it down.

'YUGI! NO!'

Yami rushed over and managed to grab both of Yugi's arms before he could strike. They struggled to get the sword in either one of their grips. Yugi pushed so Yami went straight into the wall, but Yami kept his arms around Yugi, they then fell to the floor with Yami doing his best to keep Yugi restrained.

'Yugi! What are you doing?' Aimi questioned as she rushed over.'

'Get the sword out of his hands!' Yami ordered.

Aimi was about to grab it buy Yugi swung for her and cut her arm.

'Ow!' Aimi backed away and put her hand over her cut and began to cry 'Yugi why!'

Yugi managed to break away and both he and Yami stood up, Yugi held the sword in front of him.

'Aimi, get away!' Yami ordered 'Something is wrong!'

Aimi ran out of the room crying so it was only him and Yugi.

'Yugi, please. What's wrong?' Yami asked.

'I must…kill the king' Yugi said.

'Why? Why!'

'Yami!'

Yami turned around just in time to catch a sword that Aimi threw at him. Yugi lunged at Yami but he managed to protect himself by sticking the sword between him and Yugi's sword.

'Yugi I don't want to hurt you!' Yami said, but Yugi continued to push on him. So Yami pushed Yugi up against the wall.

'Yugi please! Remember!'

Yugi pushed Yami off and lunged at Yami, but Yami swung and managed to cut Yugi on the arm. Yugi tried to lunge at Yami again, but Yami grabbed his wrist and pulled him close and held him tight, getting the sword out of his hand and threw it to the floor. Aimi walked closer when she knew Yugi wouldn't attack either of them.

'What's wrong with Yugi?' Aimi asked.

'I don't think it's Yugi. Look' Yami held Yugi's arm and pulled up the sleeve, showing her the mark he gave him when he cut him 'Look at his wound'.

Aimi took a closer look 'It's like there's nothing inside him'.

'Exactly. He would've bled'.

'So…this is an impostor?'

'Yes. And I think I know where Yugi is'.

* * *

Bakura and Marik sat and got impatient. Yugi was sat against the box, his body still restrained. He could feel his blood slowly rolling down his hand. He prayed for Yami to come and find him.

'I'm bored' Marik whined.

'I am too. Just shut up' Bakura growled 'It's your fault for making a copy of someone so slow'.

'It was you who asked me to get him!' Marik sighed and stood up 'I'm hungry'.

He picked up a fruit and smirked 'You hungry Yugi?'

Yugi gave no answer so he sat back down.

'Quiet isn't he?' Marik joked.

'Hmm. I thought of something to do. Yugi, do you like stories?' Bakura asked.

'I'm not interested in your stories' Yugi muttered.

Bakura chuckled and turned to Yugi 'I think you will. You will if I say it's about Yami'.

Yugi looked up at them 'Yami?'

Bakura chuckled 'Now he's interested. Alright, would it surprise you that Yami used to hang out with us two'.

'You're lying. Yami would never spend time with creeps like you'.

'Creeps? That's too far!' Marik yelled.

'Calm down Marik' Bakura quietened 'Remember he's the one tied up'.

Bakura turned to Yugi and smiled 'Yeah. Yami used to be our buddy. All three of us were known for our bad intentions. Me, the spirit of thievery. Marik, the spirit of trickery. And Yami, the spirit of darkness. All three of us. Remember we used to go out after dark?' Bakura turned to Marik who started chuckling 'Remember that old lady once?'

'Yeah, she thought you was a girl' Marik sniggered.

'Taught her where she should keep her mouth'.

They both chuckled 'Yami would never be with you! He's kind and caring!'

'He's kind and caring' Bakura mimicked, he turned back to Yugi and smirked 'Would you believe me if I said he killed a person'.

'H-He wouldn't!'

'He did'.

'Yep' Marik sat back and closed his eyes 'He came back here, started saying something about "I killed someone! I killed someone!"'.

'Bless him though' Bakura turned back to Marik 'He was very cute when he was such an idiot'.

'Yeah. He was very idiotic like. He left after that, couldn't stand the guilt of killing another human. Like he ever was one'.

'And now he's a little protector of justice' Bakura looked back at Yugi and saw his head hung and tears rolling down his face 'Oh my, Yugi believes us. It's true though. Every word of it. If you don't believe us, ask Yami yourself'.

They both laughed as Yugi cried to himself. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't. Yami wasn't like that, but…could he have been?

They looked up as someone hit the ground. It was the copy Yugi, he looked beaten up and weak.

Bakura and Marik stood up as Yami walked through the darkness and into the light.

'It's the prince of darkness' Bakura chuckled.

Yami looked to Yugi and back to Bakura and Marik.

'So, you're the ones that poisoned the king' Yami said.

'Heh, you've just figured that out? You must have a thick brain spending times with those idiots out there' Marik joked.

'Come on Yami, someone had to do it. He's just as pathetic as everyone else' Bakura said.

'What did you plan to accomplish?'

'You should know. We planned it one day. We'd take over, you, me and maybe Marik'.

'Hey!'

'This is pathetic!' Yami growled 'Do you honestly think you could get away with it?'

'We would've. And we still can'.

'Not while I'm here. I'm taking Yugi and you two' Yami gave a small smile 'Well, I let Kaiba decide'.

Both Marik and Bakura started laughing, they had to support each other.

'He's really let himself go!' Marik gasped.

'I'm going to tell daddy Kaiba!' Bakura impersonated.

They carried on laughing, Yami edged towards Yugi, getting closer slowly and slowly while they laughed. Yami quickly bent down to Yugi and untied his hands.

'Hey!' Bakura shouted when he realised what Yami was doing.

Yami quickly reached up and knocked the candle over so it went dark. Yugi quickly reached up and picked the book up before it went dark and screamed.

But soon there was more light again, but not from a flame, it was natural. Yugi blinked a couple of times and saw the outside. Yami walked away from the cave with Yugi in his arms, and the book tightly in Yugi's hands.

'I'm fine Yami' Yugi said.

Yami put him down and took the ropes off his legs so he could walk on his own.

'Yugi…your hand is bleeding' Yami said, noticing the cut.

'I'm fine. The king is more important'.

Yugi walked away but hissed when there was a shooting pain through his leg.

'It looks like you sprained your ankle' Yami said 'I can carry you'.

'No. I'm fine thank you'.

Yugi carried on limping and Yami followed him.

'Yugi, you're hurt. At least let me help' Yami pleaded.

'No. I said I'm fine' Yugi said and carried on.

'What's wrong? You seem…different'.

'Maybe'.

'What did they tell you? Whatever they told you it's all lies'.

'Is it!'

They stared at each other, Yugi looked away and limped off.

'Now is not the time' Yugi muttered.

Yami caught up with Yugi and they carried on.

* * *

They soon got back to the others, Yugi still being quiet.

'Yug!'

Joey rushed over and hugged him tightly, when he let go he held Yugi's hand.

'What the hell happened? Who did this to you! I'll kill them!'

'It's alright Joey' Yugi comforted, he opened the book and handed the torn page to Kaiba 'This has the cure for the poison'.

Kaiba took it and quickly read through it 'We don't have much time. Chouko, I need you and you sister'.

'Right'.

Chouko grabbed her younger sisters hand and they followed Kaiba to the palace. Aimi grabbed Yugi's hand.

'I'll clean this up' Aimi said.

'You don't have to'.

'It's fine. I'll be back in a minute'.

Aimi skipped off and Joey ruffled Yugi's hair.

'At least your back alive' Joey said.

'Yeah. I guess'.

Aimi came back some time later with a bag in her hands.

'Hey! Look!'

She pointed out to the lake, the grey colour was being replaced with a pure clear blue water.

'The king must be better' Yami put his hand on his head 'Thank goodness'.

Aimi held Yugi's hand 'This looks messy'.

She took out a cloth and soaked it in the water of the lake she came back again, and began to rub the palm of Yugi's hand.

'Ow!' Yugi tried to take his hand away, but Aimi held tightly to it.

'I know it hurts, but it's good for you' Aimi wiped away the loose blood stained on his skin 'Besides, this water from the lake will help it heal quicker'.

'I guess'.

Aimi cleared up the blood and wrapped a bandage around it. Yugi looked at it when she made a bow when she finished.

'Your foot looks bad, you was limping' Aimi said.

'He sprained it' Yami explained.

'I'll be fine' Yugi reassured 'I can walk home on my own. I think I need to get home'.

Yugi waved and made his way back, Joey caught up with him.

'Yug, you're no fit shape to go home like this' Joey said 'Do you need help?'

Yugi stopped and turned to him 'I would like to say yes but my heart is telling me no. I just want to get home Joey'.

Yugi and Joey carried back to the tree and home. Aimi turned to Yami.

'Yugi seems down' Aimi said.

'Yeah…'

'Hey!' Kaiba came back 'The king will be fine. Just a few days rest. Do you know who poisoned him?'

'Bakura and Marik, but they've probably already gone now, so don't bother looking for them'.

'We'll try. They can't hide forever'.

* * *

Joey took Yugi back home and as soon as Yugi got home, his grandfather immediately-after getting an explanation of lies from his grandson-told Yugi to rest.

Yugi laid on his bed, it was getting dark slowly, and after all that happened Yugi felt his eyes closing on him. He was so exhausted.

'Yugi?'

Yugi opened his eyes, it was completely dark by now and Yami sat next to him on his bed.

'Oh. Hi' Yugi said.

'What's wrong? After we left the cave, you've been…been so distant. If it's something Bakura or Marik said you shouldn't take them seriously'.

'They told me about you' Yugi said quietly. Yami remained sat and still 'They said you used to hang around with them…and that you…you killed someone'.

'Yugi-'

'It's true, isn't it! I told myself so many times when I was with them that they were lying to me! But it's true, isn't it! Yami answer me damnit!'

'Yes!' Yami turned to Yugi 'Yes, alright I killed someone. And I'm not proud of it'.

Yugi looked away as he felt water building up in his eyes 'I hate you'.

'Yugi-'

'Get out of my room! I don't want to see you again!'

Yami took no time in getting off from the bed and opened the window, Yugi turned over in his bed.

'Yami' Yami looked back at Yugi 'Why did you do it?'

'I can't say'.

'Then I don't want to talk to you until you're willing to tell me why you did it'.

Yami jumped out of the window and Yugi was alone once more. Yugi let tears roll down his face as he cried himself to sleep.

*****************************End of chapter 8****************************

Me: 'OMG, Yami killed someone'.

Diao: 'Vannuro, you selfish bitch!'

Me: 'How so? Just because Yami admits to killing someone, doesn't mean he necessarily do it'.

Diao: 'What?'

Agil: 'You have to wait for Yami to explain to understand what she means'.

Me: 'Yep. So, review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Revive

Me: 'Okay, I don't know if things will get confusing or not, but if they do, gomen'.

Diao: 'If you think it's going to be confusing, change it'.

Me: 'I can't!'

Diao: 'Do it!'

Chapter 9-Revive

After a few days, Yami hadn't returned to explain to Yugi about things, and it looked like he never was.

Yugi sat in class next to Joey, just staring out of the window. A note was pushed to him and he read it

"What's wrong?"

Yugi quickly wrote his answer.

"Nothing".

But the note returned.

"Why do you look so down? Something happened now tell me".

Yugi scribbled his answer.

"Nothing".

The note made a second return and Yugi was starting to get annoyed now.

"Is it to do with Yami?"

Yugi felt like scribbling out the name, but he kept his anger under control and simple wrote: "I don't want to talk about it".

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Yugi crimsoned as he read what Joey wrote, but pulled himself together and wrote back.

"No! It's not about that. Besides we're both guys".

Joey chuckled and wrote something back.

"You always listen to your brain too much. Why don't you try listening to what your heart says?"

Yugi stared at the writing, like it was foreign to him, but wrote back.

"Stop passing notes to me".

* * *

When Yugi got home that day, he helped his grandfather around the shop for a while until it was closing time. Yugi went to check his room when it got dark but still no Yami, it wasn't like he was expecting him anyway.

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up when he heard his grandfathers voice.

'You've hardly touched your food'.

Yugi looked down at his dinner and realised his grandfather was right, he barely touched his food.

'I'm not very hungry' Yugi said as he pushed the plate away.

'You used that excuse all week' Solomon said 'Is something wrong?'

'No. Can I be excused?'

'Yes'.

Yugi got up from the table and headed to bed. He shouldn't act like a broody child, Yami wasn't going to come back and make everything better so he should just let go.

Yugi opened the door to his room and met his eyes with Yami's.

At fist he panicked about why Yami would be here of all the times he had before, but then he remembered why he hated him so much now.

Yugi shut the door and immediately glared at Yami, and they were silent.

'Yugi-' Yami started.

'If you've come to explain then do it and don't add anything extra to it' Yugi warned.

'Alright. What…do you want to know first?'

Yugi sat on the bed 'Who…was it you killed?' Yugi asked.

'A couple' Yami replied 'A man and his wife'.

Yugi stared down at the floor, now it got worse. Two people. He held tightly to the bed sheets.

'Why did you do it?' Yugi asked.

'I-I don't know'.

'What was it like a thing to do then! Some sort of fun?'

'No. It wasn't like that. I…I didn't know I killed them until…'

Yami looked at Yugi and sighed.

'Until what?' Yugi questioned.

Yami took a deep breath and leaned against Yugi's desk.

'It's a long story' Yami said quietly.

'I'm willing to listen' Yugi said as he brought his legs up on his bed.

'Alright. I did used to hang out with Bakura and Marik, when I was much younger. We didn't do much just…teasing people we found not much. I didn't know what Bakura and Marik would do if they left me, just that always came back for me. Then I thought I'd act like them for once, I…really thought that getting into trouble was all I was good for. I was going…to kidnap someone, at least until the morning. I found a house and I found a small child, he was asleep so I thought he would be good to move around. But he woke up, but he wanted to come with me when I tried to escape so I let him come, we…walked around on top of the rooftops'.

Yugi looked up at him with those innocent eyes, Yami stared back at him softly.

'I…gave him…a piggyback ride as well' Yami gave a small chuckle 'He was asking me why I wouldn't talk to him and why I was so cold'.

Yugi stood up and walked up to Yami 'You…you are that boy?' Yugi questioned.

'I…I didn't want to tell you' Yami explained.

'Why? I-I have been…praying that I could see you again, why wouldn't you-?'

Yami put his finger on Yugi's lips to silence him.

'I didn't want to tell you who I was…because I killed your parents'.

'Y-You did?'

'I thought so. W-When I saw the flames, I thought I killed them. Bakura and Marik convinced me so, and…and…' Yami looked at Yugi and turned away 'So I killed them and you hate me now. There's nothing I can do'.

'Oh…Yami'.

Yami looked back at Yugi and noticed the tears rolling down his face in large amounts. Then Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and buried his head in his chest, Yami just watched as Yugi cried into his chest, he carefully put his arms around Yugi.

'Yami you're such an idiot' Yugi cried, he lifted up his head and smiled 'It's not your fault'.

'What?'

'Marik and Bakura were lying to you, you didn't kill my parents'.

'H-How do you know?'

'The fire started because of something else, it wasn't started by a person. You didn't start it'.

'I…I didn't?'

'No, silly'.

Yami hugged Yugi tighter and rested his head on Yugi's.

'I guess I am' Yami chuckled. Yugi looked up at Yami as he noticed tears rolling down his face.

'Yami…why are you crying?' Yugi asked as he wiped his own tears.

'I don't know' Yami chuckled as he rubbed his sleeve against his eyes.

'Silly'.

'Look at you though'.

Yami wiped away the last of his tears, they took their own time to calm themselves down-around twenty or so minutes-they looked at each other and smiled. Yugi put his arms back around Yami again.

'I'm sorry for getting mad for no reason' Yugi apologised.

'I'm sorry for getting you mad for no reason' Yami apologised.

'We're both sorry, lets just say that' Yami put his arms around Yugi and hugged him back 'I guess…some good has come out of this'.

'What do you mean?' Yami questioned.

'I found out you saved me' Yugi smiled up at Yami 'Thank you Yami. If you didn't take me away, I would've died in the fire as well, thank you so much'.

'I…didn't do anything'.

Yugi giggled and closed his eyes.

"I can hear Yami's heart beating" Yugi thought "It's…rather nice".

_You always listen to your brain too much. Why don't you try listening to what your heart says?_

'Y-Yami' Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami 'I-I-I…I…I don't hate you…anymore'.

Yami smiled at Yugi 'Thanks. I'm glad you like me again'.

'Y-Yami' Yugi blushed to a red colour 'Y-Yami I-I-I…I-I…I…I l-love…you'.

Yami blushed at Yugi's words and they just stood in each others arms.

Yugi reached up, closing his eyes, and kissed Yami gently and quickly on the lips. But it was enough to show how much he loved Yami.

They stared at each other, both blushing heavily, and in silence.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi, he placed a hand on Yugi's cheek and leaned closer so his lips touched Yugi's. Yugi kissed Yami back as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, Yami pulled him close and kissed him more passionately.

"Please god…don't let this moment ever end".

* * *

Yugi sat in his seat, staring out the window, with a smile on his face. He couldn't help but reply the kisses in his head.

A note was pushed to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Joey wrote.

Yugi quickly wrote an answer.

"Nothing".

Joey looked at Yugi but wrote back.

"You are such a liar. Tell me".

"No".

"It's Yami again isn't? You're either smiling or sulking about him".

"Joey! Don't pass notes!"

"You're blushing :)"

"Joey stop it!"

****************************End of chapter 9*****************************

Me: 'Well, Yami and Yugi have finally come together'.

Agil: 'So…Yami didn't kill Yugi's parents?'

Me: 'Hahaha, no. Bakura and Marik poisoned his mind to make him believe he did. In actual fact, it was just bad luck'.

Diao: 'Bad luck or what you desired'.

Me: 'Heh, Yugi and Yami are far from safe. I plan on doing…very evil things'.

Diao: 'You b*tch'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Light and dark

Me: 'If anyone wondered why it took me ages to update, I was having trouble with the ending of this story'.

Agil: 'Vann had several ideas but she wasn't sure which one to pick'.

Diao: 'In the end she created an all new ending'.

Me: 'Let the story continue!'

Chapter 10-Light and dark

After school, Yugi climbed down the hole, he couldn't wait to see Yami again.

He landed at the bottom and found Yami waiting for him.

'You were quick' Yami said as Yugi hugged him.

'I couldn't wait to see you. I was almost dying during school'.

Yami chuckled and put his arms around Yugi 'Maybe I should write you a note excusing you from class'.

'That would be good'.

Yami leaned closer and gave Yugi a small kiss on his lips.

'It feels…weird' Yugi whispered.

'What does?' Yami asked.

'Well…just the fact about you and me…it just seems a little strange to me'.

'Oh I see. You don't love me then'.

'What! No, no. That's not what I mean. It's just something I'm going to have to get used to'.

'Let me help you with that then'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi again, this time Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'Yami!'

Aimi pushed Yami on the back so both he and Yugi fell to the ground, still kissing each other.

'If you're going to be romantic you must have a flower' Aimi held out a flower to them. They broke the kiss and stared at her 'What?'

'Don't give me that!' Yami growled 'You shouldn't do that!'

'Why? Because you was kissing?'

Yami blushed heavily 'Aimi!'

Yugi got up only to be held by Aimi.

'Yugi! Yami's being mean!' Aimi whined.

'Well…umm…Yami, don't get too mad at her'.

'But I'm right' Aimi held out the flower again 'Yami must use a flower. Here'.

'Oh, t-thanks' Yugi took the flower and held it in his hand.

'Anyway, you have things to do, right Aimi?'

'What? No I don't'.

Yami sighed 'What Yami means Aimi, I think Yami wants to spend time with me' Yugi explained.

'Oh. Okay' Aimi skipped up to Yami 'Dirty though'.

'Get away'.

Aimi skipped away and Yami sighed.

'I sometimes wonder why I live here' Yami muttered. Yugi walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Because you can't go anywhere else' Yugi pointed out.

'I guess so' Yami held Yugi's hand and they intertwined their fingers 'Where would you like to go today?'

'Anywhere. I don't care as long as it's with you'.

Yami pulled Yugi along as they began another day.

* * *

They ended up walking along the lake, Yugi looked into the water.

'Yami, how's the king now?' Yugi asked.

'Much better. Kaiba isn't letting him out of his sights though until he's sure he's safe'.

'Have you…found Bakura and Marik yet?'

'No. It's like they've disappeared'.

'They couldn't have gone too far'.

'No. But finding them won't be easy too'.

'I guess'.

Yugi looked down at his hand, it had a scar across it as it healed during the days. It was going to be a reminder of him for all the bad things that happened.

Yami saw him looking at his scar so he grabbed his hand and kissed his scar lightly. Yugi blushed slightly.

'Yami'.

'Yugi, I swear I'll protect you' Yami looked at Yugi and smiled slightly 'I'll do all I can to protect you'.

Yugi smiled back 'And I'll do the same too'.

Yami let go of his hand and laughed 'If that happens I'd better protect myself'.

'Yami!'

Yami laughed and ran off as Yugi began to chase him.

'When I catch you, you'll be sorry!' Yugi threatened.

'Oh yeah?' Yami stopped and put his fists up 'Come on then, lets fight!'

Yugi caught up with him and tried to punch him, but Yami grabbed his hand and pulled him into his chest and a tight hug.

'Ah! Yami!'

Yugi managed to stick his foot behind Yami's leg and trip him up so they both ended up on the grass.

'You little sneak!' Yami chuckled.

'You made me do it!' Yugi defended.

They both laughed and afterwards they just laid in each others arms. They stared up at the sky.

'The sky looks pretty' Yugi said.

'Yeah. But you beat it by far'.

Yugi giggled quietly 'I don't know'.

'Let me change your mind'.

Yami rolled over so Yugi was underneath and kissed him heavily. Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami, tangling his hands in his hair. Yami licked the bottom of Yugi's lip and Yugi opened his mouth so Yami could put his tongue in his mouth, Yugi moaned at the taste and the feel of Yami's hand on his leg. It felt so good.

Then someone hit Yami on the head, making him break from the kiss.

'Listen when you kiss your boyfriend, make sure I'm not around' Kaiba ordered.

'Kaiba!' Yami sat up 'Go away!'

'No'.

'Go!'

'You can't order me!'

Yami sighed 'Why can't anyone leave us alone?'

'Umm…Kaiba…err…you don't mind, it's jus-'

'I only came because I wanted to annoy Yami' Kaiba explained 'I'll be out of your hair'.

Kaiba turned and walked around.

'You bastard!' Yami shouted 'Just because you want to stick your tongue in Joey's mouth!'

Kaiba turned and glared at Yami 'Like hell I do!'

Kaiba hurried off and Yami chuckled.

'That was mean Yami' Yugi scolded.

'He asked for it' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Besides, he interrupted us. Why can't I do something back'.

'Because it's not nice. So you'd better apologise later to him'.

'Yeah, yeah. Can I still get some kisses?'

'Sure'.

Yami put his lips back onto Yugi's and they resumed kissing again.

* * *

After a while they laid together again, Yami had his arms around Yugi as Yugi rested on his chest.

'Yami' Yugi said.

'Yeah?'

'I love you'.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's hair 'I love you too'.

'How touching' They looked up to see Aimi standing over them 'Here, have a flower'.

Aimi held out a flower and Yugi took it out of her hands.

'Thanks'.

'Yami, you should ask Yugi to the party' Aimi suggested.

'Huh? What party?'

'It's nothing' Yami said.

'Every time there's a full moon we have a celebration' Aimi explained 'It's really fun, there's dancing as well. I have a pretty dress I'm going to wear'.

'Oh that does sound like fun' Yugi said.

'You'd hate it' Yami said.

'Oh I don't know, it could be a lot of fun Yami'.

'Does that mean you'll come?' Aimi asked.

'Sure'.

'Yay!' Aimi grabbed his hands 'You must come in a formal suit Yugi!'

'Err…yeah, sure'.

'Yay! You have to see my dress! It's pretty!'

Aimi ran off and Yugi watched her until she disappeared into the distance.

'She's easily excited' Yugi giggled and rested his head on Yami's chest.

'She can be. But…why do I get the feeling you want to come to the party now?'

'Was you planning to not tell me?'

'Maybe. But you're going to come aren't you?'

'Yep. I'm going to make you dance all the time. That'll teach you for being mean to everyone'.

'Oh man. I guess I should never be mean in front of you again'.

'Nope'.

Yami hugged Yugi again and they stayed there for the rest of the day until Yugi had to go home once more.

****************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Sorry it's so boring. But I thought it'll be nice to piss Yami off a little'.

Diao: 'You annoying girl'.

Me: 'Yeah. What you going to do about it?'

Agil: 'The next will be the party won't it?'

Me: 'Oh yeah. And then the fun will really begin'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. A party

Me: 'If there was something I could quote to make this more interesting…'

Diao: 'Why would that help?'

Agil: 'Umm…no, can't think of anything either'.

Me: 'We must be the worst writers ever if we can't even think of something from a famous literature to quote from' sigh 'Let's continue..'

Chapter 11-A party

Yugi quickly finished his dinner and put his plate in the sink, his grandfather watched as he nearly zoomed out of the kitchen.

'Yugi'.

Yugi managed to stop himself by grabbing onto the door frame.

'Yes?'

'What's with the rushing around?' Solomon questioned.

'Oh I…err…have some homework to finish. I just wanted to get it done'.

Solomon tutted 'You're falling behind on your work. Don't do this again Yugi'.

'I won't'.

Yugi carried on running up the stairs and as soon as he was in his room and the door shut, lips graced his own and Yugi kissed back at Yami.

'What did you tell him?' Yami asked when they broke away.

'I told him I was doing homework' Yugi explained 'He shouldn't bother me'.

'Okay then. You'd better change into something or Aimi will not be happy'.

Yugi looked down at his school clothes 'I think these will do. Besides, I don't have any suits or anything'.

Yami chuckled 'Alright then'.

Yami bent lower and Yugi climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'Been a while since you've given me a piggyback' Yugi giggled.

'Yes. You've also got heavier' Yami remarked as he opened the window.

'Hey!'

Yami chuckled and soon they were outside and walking towards the woods.

'Yami I can't be out too late' Yugi said 'If grandpa hears me coming back in, he'd ground me for the rest of my life'.

'Alright. A few hours and I'll sneak you back in'.

Yugi hugged Yami tighter 'Thank you. You're the best Yami'.

Yami chuckled and they headed towards the tree.

* * *

They walked around the lake hand in hand as Yami lead Yugi to the party.

'It's strange that it actually gets dark here' Yugi said as he saw the moon high above'.

'We may be strange but we're not unnatural' Yami chuckled.

'No I guess not'.

'Yugi!'

They looked up as Aimi ran towards them wearing a light yellow, frilly frock.

'How do you like my dress?' Aimi asked as she gave it a spin.

'It's very pretty Aimi' Yugi complimented.

'What are you wearing?' Aimi asked.

'Oh. I just came in my school clothes. I-I don't have any suits and stuff…'

'This is unacceptable. Come with me' Aimi took Yugi's hand out of Yami's 'I'll get Yugi dressed up for you Yami, you head to the party'.

Aimi dragged Yugi away and there wasn't much Yami could do to stop her so went to the party without Yugi.

* * *

Everyone at the party was having a good time. At least they were with someone, whereas Yami was alone for the time being.

'Where's your boy then?'

Yami turned to glare at Kaiba 'Gone to get changed'.

'Oh really? Sure he didn't ditch you?'

'I just wonder where your lover is Kaiba'.

Kaiba shuffled slightly, pink crossing his face 'He's not my lover. And I didn't want him here anyway, he'd ruin it somehow'.

'Sure. You're just jealous because you don't have the guts to tell Joey how you feel'.

Kaiba turned to look the other way so Yami leaned a little closer 'If I were you, try telling him in his sleep. I tell Yugi everyday and it works'.

Kaiba looked at Yami but glared at him 'Thanks for the worthless advice'.

Kaiba walked off and Yami smirked. He had sympathy because he knew how hard it was to admit things to Yugi in fear he would turn him around, but it made him happy that Kaiba was getting something to wipe that attitude of his away.

'We're back'.

Yami turned around and crimsoned when he saw Yugi.

Yugi wore a pink dress that was strapless, it hung a little as Yugi's body couldn't fit what should've been a woman's body. Yugi hung his head and Yami could see traces of red on his face as well.

'What do you think?' Aimi asked 'I think he looks cute'.

Yami just stared at Yugi without saying a word, feeling a little scared about Yami's reaction, he managed to look up at Yami even though his face was just as red as Yami's were.

Yami cleared his throat, bringing himself back round to reality.

'You look…' Yami looked up and down Yugi once more before giving a dreamy smile 'You look cute Yugi'.

Yugi played with his dress 'T-Thanks'.

'Now what are you waiting here for?' Aimi pushed Yugi so he landed in Yami's arms 'Go have a dance or something'.

'Alright mother' Yami joked and he led Yugi away.

As soon as they were in their own clearing space, Yami took Yugi's waist and held his hand. Yugi quickly held onto Yami's shoulder and they started moving slowly.

'I-I don't know how to waltz' Yugi said.

'Don't worry. You don't have to be an expert on dancing' Yami reassured 'I'm not good as well'.

'A-About the dress' Yugi stuttered and blushed 'A-Aimi made me wear it'.

'Don't worry' Yami leaned closer and placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead 'You do look really cute'.

Yugi closed his eyes 'Y-Yami. Don't kiss me when I'm embarrassed'.

'Why?'

'Because I think I'd die from an overload'.

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi closer to his body.

'Then maybe I should stop. I don't want you to die'.

Yugi closed his eyes and placed his head on Yami's chest, he could hear his heartbeat, even through his clothes. And that heart was beating for him.

'Yami' Yami looked down at Yugi 'I love you'.

Yami's eyes softened and he rested his head on Yugi's 'I love you too'.

And they carried on dancing during the night.

* * *

Marik smirked towards Bakura.

'You think that party is going well?' Marik asked.

'I hope not' Bakura said with scorn 'I hope something is set on fire and burns them all'.

Marik laughed 'That would be funny. You're still sore about what happened aren't you?'

Bakura turned to Marik with a questionable look 'What're you saying?'

'Well, you're always grumpy when things don't go your way. All you need to do, is a little bit of revenge'.

Bakura smirked 'What did you have in mind?'

'Who's the one that ruined everything?'

'Yami. If he didn't figure out that we made a copy of Yugi we could've killed the king by now'.

'And what is most precious to him?'

Bakura stared at Marik but smiled evilly.

'I like this' Bakura gave a chuckle 'What could be better then hearing the screams of physical pain, then watching someone loosing their mind through mental pain'.

'So then, you like?'

Bakura laughed 'Of course! How could I not refuse the idea?'

Marik joined in with his laughing.

'We'll shatter the prince of darkness' Bakura chortled 'Right into pieces!'

Bakura smashed his hand into the glass, it shattered under the impact and left a cracked reflection of the two.

******************************End of chapter 11**************************

Me: 'To be…discontinued'.

Agil and Diao: 'WHAT!'

Me: 'Jokes! I wouldn't really do that at such an important time. Just wanted to mess with people'.

Diao: Sigh 'You're such an evil b*tch'.

Me: 'I know. So, Bakura and Marik will make a last come back. I wonder where they're hiding out at. Somewhere where's there's glass'.

Agil: 'They'll have to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Gomen for the short chapter!'


	12. A game of life and death

Me: 'I bet everyone is wondering what Marik and Bakura will do'.

Diao: 'Why do I get that nagging feeling Yami Vann will be here in a minute?'

Me: 'Because I am evil'.

Diao: 'I thought so'.

Chapter 12-A game of life and death

Yugi and Joey walked out of school after a long day, they talked to each other. Unaware that they were being followed.

Yugi turned around and noticed the two recognisable people.

'Joey look out!'

Joey turned around, only to be met with a fist in the face.

* * *

Yami sat at the edge of the lake, he knew Yugi would come soon, he just wished it was soon. Aimi walked over to him and sat down next to him.

'Waiting for Yugi?' She asked.

'Yeah' Yami hugged his knees 'I hate it when Yugi has to leave me'.

'Yes. When he's with you, you seem more alive. He really has an impact on you'.

'Yeah. I really love him' Yami moved his hand and dipped it in the water, swirling it around 'He's like my other half. The light to me'.

Yami turned to her and smiled 'If he were to die, I had to die as well'.

'Sounds serious' Aimi chuckled 'I'm sure Yugi is lucky to have you'.

'I hope so'.

'Hey' They looked up as Kaiba walked up to them 'Do you know where Joey is?'

'I don't know' Yami smirked 'I thought you were supposed to keep tabs on him'.

'He usually comes here with Yugi, they should be here by now! I was curious!'

'Sure Kaiba. You're in denial'.

'Am not!'

'K…Kaiba'.

They looked to see Joey staggering towards them. He was bruised and had blood running down his face, he held his side as he walked towards them.

He started to fall so Kaiba rushed over to him and held him up before he hit the ground.

'Joey! What happened!' Kaiba questioned.

Joey was about to say something but he coughed and blood started to run out of his mouth.

'Aimi! Go get your sister!' Yami ordered 'Quickly!'

Aimi ran off and Kaiba sat down, holding Joey in his arms. Yami kneeled down beside him.

'Joey, where's Yugi?' Yami asked. But Joey couldn't talk so he had to wait.

Aimi came back with Chouko and they both started to fix Joey up, he rested against Kaiba and Yami waited patiently. Chouko took off a pouch and put it next to Joey's lips.

'Here, this will help Joey' Chouko comforted, she tipped it slightly so Joey drank some, but after the fourth gulp Joey spat it out again.

'Hey!'

'That's disgusting' Joey croaked.

'It may not taste good but it's for your own good!' Chouko hissed.

'Joey. How do you feel?' Yami asked.

'Crap'.

'You gave us all a scare' Kaiba brushed some of his fringe out of his face 'It's good you're feeling better'.

Joey looked up at Kaiba 'Even you?'

Kaiba blushed heavily 'It's just…' He looked the other way and glared 'They're all in on it'.

'Joey. Where's Yugi? What happened?'

Joey sat up slightly against Kaiba 'We…We were walking home from school…then these two guys, they beat the crap out of me and left me on the street…they…they took Yugi…I tried to…'

Kaiba stroked his hair 'Joey. What did they look like?'

'One guy had white hair-'

'Those bastards!' Yami stood up, his eyes full of rage 'It's Bakura and Marik! They kidnapped Yugi!'

'Yami-' Kaiba tried to calm down.

'I'm going to kill them!'

Yami then stormed off but Aimi managed to grab his arm.

'Yami no! It's still light out there! You can die!'

'I'm not going to sit around!' Yami barked.

'You won't please! Calm down'.

Yami glared at the grass but he slowly calmed down so Aimi let go slowly.

'Joey, do you know where they took Yugi?' Kaiba asked.

Joey shook his head, he turned to look at Yami 'I'm sorry Yami'.

'It's alright. It's not your fault' Yami reassured.

'What're we going to do?' Chouko asked.

'We'll look for Yugi' Kaiba answered 'Aimi, Yami, you go around the town and search for Yami, I'll stay here and try to find a way with the king'.

'What about me?' Joey asked.

'You're staying here, Chouko will look after you'.

'Screw that!' Joey pushed himself up and managed to stand on his own shakily 'I'm going to look for Yugi as well!'

'Are you mad?' Kaiba stood up next to Joey 'You're not fit enough to go waltzing around!'

'Yugi is my friend! And I'm going to look for him!'

'Kaiba. He'll be fine with us' Aimi reassured 'I'll look after him'.

Kaiba stared at Joey but sighed 'Alright. Be safe, all of you'.

'We will'.

Kaiba walked off and Joey turned to Yami and Aimi.

'The town is pretty big. How are we going to find Yugi? It'll take forever'.

'I have an idea' Aimi said 'Wait here'.

Aimi ran off leaving them behind.

'Here Yami' Yami turned to Chouko as she held out the millennium puzzle 'You'll need this'.

Yami let her slip it over his head 'Thanks Chouko'.

'What's that?' Joey asked.

'It's my millennium puzzle' Yami explained as he held the upside down pyramid 'It allows me to go outside into the light without dying. I hardly wear it though. I'm scared of losing it'.

'Oh'.

'Hey guys!'

They turned around as Aimi came back as a giant blue bird followed her, it landed by them and Aimi stood puffing.

'What the-?' Joey started.

'It's the wind spirit' Aimi explained 'He's going to fly us around. It'll be easy that way'.

'Then what're we waiting for?'

The three of them climb on top of the bird; Aimi sat in front, Yami after her and Joey behind him. The bird beat it's wings and it lifted up from the ground, Chouko stood as it created a gust of wind.

'Good luck you guys!' Chouko shouted and soon they were up in the air.

* * *

Joey looked around as they broke through some tree tops and they were back in the normal world.

'Won't people see us?' Joey asked as they flew towards the town.

'No. The bird is invisible. You can't see wind' Yami explained.

They flew over the main part of the town, there was a lot of people, but no Marik or Bakura.

'Maybe we should look in the places they'd go' Aimi suggested.

Yami turned to Joey 'Joey, is there any place around that's dark and isolated?'

Joey thought for a minute 'There's some abandoned warehouses to the west of the town. Gangs usually hang around there'.

'Lets try there'.

They turned towards the direction of the warehouses.

* * *

The bird landed at the site of the empty warehouses, they climbed off and looked around.

'It's quiet' Joey muttered.

'YUGI WE'VE COME TO RESCUE YOU!' Aimi shouted.

'Aimi!' Yami put his hand over her mouth 'Keep quiet!'

'Why?' Aimi muffled.

'If they were here, we don't want them to know we're here, we could sneak up on them'.

'Oh'.

Yami let go of her and they started opening each of the warehouses doors, looking in and finding it empty inside. They came to the last one and Yami pulled it open.

'It's empty!' Joey said.

'Joey, is there anywhere else?' Yami asked.

'I-I don't think so. The alleyways are too public. And I can't think of anywhere else that's abandoned'.

'Maybe they went back to the spirit world' Aimi suggested.

'No. They knew they would be caught there and they'd want me to feel helpless' Yami turned to the other two 'You carry on looking, wherever possible. I'm going to go back and see if Kaiba has come up with anything'.

'Okay'.

Yami took off running and the other two climbed back on the bird and carried on searching.

* * *

Yami ran through the woods that lead back to the spirit world. He was breathing heavily but he kept on running, he wouldn't give up on Yugi.

'Where, or do my prince be' Someone sang.

Yami stopped and looked around, the voice he recognised as Bakura's and was ready to kill him when he saw him.

'I long for my prince, my knight. When I see him I shall be oh so happy. And we will take our flight. Into the clouds of love we shall rest'.

There was a chuckle and Bakura stepped out from behind a tree.

'Bakura! You bastard, what have you done with Yugi?'

Bakura chuckled 'Don't worry Yugi's safe. For now'.

'What do you mean! Tell me, where is he!'

'Such a temper you have when we mess with your play toy. You should really learn to trust me and relax'.

Yami glared at him 'Yugi's safe'.

'That's right'.

'Prove it then. Show me Yugi so I know he's safe'.

'Uh-uh. Not that easy Prince of darkness' Bakura smirked at Yami 'How about a little quiz'.

'What?'

'This is how it goes: I'll ask you questions, and if you get them right. I'll give you a clue of Yugi's whereabouts, get it wrong' He turned to Yami and smirked 'Yugi pays a price'.

Yami stared at Bakura, he wasn't sure what to do. If he played along with Bakura he could find Yugi, but he could also get Yugi hurt. But then if he walked away, he wasn't sure if Bakura would hurt Yugi anyway, and how did he know he could trust Bakura? He may have said Yugi was fine, but how did he know?

'Alright' Yami said 'I play this stupid game and find Yugi'.

Bakura chuckled and leaned against the tree 'Very well. First question-and I'll make this easy for you-what are the symbols for day and night?'

'The sun and moon spirits' Yami replied.

'We have our first correct answer' Bakura chuckled 'Alright. First hint. Yugi is in the town'.

'What good is that!' Yami growled.

'A simple question deserves a simple question. Now, for tougher ones'.

"Well, at least I know Yugi isn't in the spirit world" Yami thought.

'Who is the most important to the king?' Bakura asked.

'Huh?' Yami stood in thought 'Kaiba. They're always together'.

'Uh-oh. First wrong answer'.

'What!'

'The king has no favourites. As he says "Everyone is special"' Bakura pulled a face of disgust then smirked at Yami 'You know what happens. Yugi gets your punishment'.

'No!'

'Oh yes'.

'What…what kind of punishment is it?' Yami asked.

'Oh. You want to know? Very well. Yugi is with Marik, and we all know how Marik loves to torture people with knives' Yami's eyes widened in fear 'I think you can guess what Marik has chosen to do. Shall we carry on?'

Bakura smirked as Yami stared at the ground.

'You can always forfeit' Bakura added 'But I can't say what Marik will do to Yugi'.

Yami stared at the ground and turned his hands into fists 'No. I'll carry on'.

'Oh?' Bakura laughed 'Oh, Yugi's going to love you if he knows you're doing this'.

Bakura kept laughing as Yami looked up at him.

"I see what he's doing. He's trying to distract me by letting me know Yugi's getting hurt, making me worry instead of concentrating. Sorry Yugi, I have to forget about you, to save you".

'Next question: What, is the most dangerous plant existing?'

'Venomous plantare' Yami answered 'Your old pet'.

Bakura smirked 'Correct. Another hint. Hmm…Lets say Yugi can see his own pain'.

'See his own pain?' Bakura nodded.

'I'll give you a minute to think it out'.

"See his own pain? What could that mean? Is it possible Marik has created another copy of Yugi? No. Why would he do that? What could Bakura mean?"

'Okay time's up' Bakura said 'Next question: What, was the first spirit to exist?'

'What? How would I know?'

'Oh. You're giving up then?'

'No! I never said that!'

'Then hurry up with your answer. I'm getting impatient'.

Yami stood in thought. He didn't know an answer like that, he wasn't old enough to be around when they were being born, he would probably be dead anyway.

Bakura started to make ticking noises like a clock which annoyed Yami even more, knowing he wouldn't get the answer in time.

'Time's up' Bakura said 'You failed this question, meaning Yugi gets your punishment'.

Yami glared up at Bakura and he begun to shake with anger.

'What?' Bakura questioned 'No need to get angry at me. You're the one who didn't answer. Anyway, moving along, this question will be the last. Determining if Yugi shall live or not' Bakura turned and smirked at Yami 'What is closest to Yugi's heart?'

'Yugi's heart?' Yami repeated, Bakura nodded.

_I love you Yami..._

'Me' Yami answered 'I'm the closet thing to Yugi'.

'Oh?' Bakura chuckled 'Is that really your answer?'

Yami looked at the devilish grin on Bakura's face and he knew he had got it wrong.

'Incorrect' Bakura said slowly.

'No!'

'You should really know if someone is speaking figuratively or literally. It can be very important'.

Bakura laughed some more but it was short-lived as Yami pushed Bakura against the tree and squeezed on his throat.

'Tell me where Yugi is!' Yami growled.

'You think killing me will work? You really are low. I'm the only person who can tell you where Yugi is, and you're willing to kill me?'

Yami eased up a little, no, he couldn't kill him. At least not yet.

'Glass'.

'What?'

Bakura smirked 'Where Yugi is, there is a lot of glass'.

Yami stared at him as he smirked back, he wanted Yami to know, he wanted Yami to squirm.

_'Yugi can see his own pain'._

'Mirrors' Yami said 'Yugi's somewhere where there's mirrors!'

'Oh my. There is a brain. Perhaps you can figure out where Yugi is precisely'.

Yami took a minute to think it out.

'A mirror house. Is there a mirror house in Domino?' Bakura shrugged his shoulders 'Tell me!'

'Maybe you should look instead of wasting your time with me. I'm sure Yugi's dying to see you'.

Bakura chuckled, Yami let go of him and ran off. Bakura chuckled again when Yami had gone.

'And now. Lets see if Yami can do it or not' Bakura said to himself.

*****************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'Oh dear. Yugi's been kidnapped. And now it's a race against time. Will Yami make it in time?'

Agil: 'Knowing how you write, I'm sure Yugi will be fine'.

Me: 'Of course…not'.

Agil: 'Huh?'

Me: 'Nothing'.

Diao: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Me: 'I make Bakura quite sick don't I?'

Diao: 'Yes'.


	13. The mirror maze

Agil: 'Finally, we can relax and know Yami saved the day once more!'

Me: 'Yep' ^^

Diao: 'I have a bad feeling about this'.

Me: 'Check out my corny yet cool fighting scenes'.

Chapter 13-The mirror maze

Yami ran around most of the town until he found what he was looking for. An old amusement park, and sure enough a mirror house was in the centre of the park.

He walked in cautiously and looked around, his reflection was caught on the many mirrors as he walked in.

'Yugi!' Yami shouted as he turned a corner 'Yugi! Where are you!'

Yami started to run but stopped when he heard another person. He turned around and saw Yugi standing down the end of one of the mirror passages.

'Yugi!'

But as Yami looked closer he realised that blood dripped off Yugi's hands, and parts of his clothes were stained red. It made Yami sick to the stomach to think that that happened to Yugi because of him.

'Yugi, I'm sorry-'

There was chuckling and Marik walked behind Yugi, wrapping one arm around his chest.

'Good of you to come Yami' Marik chuckled.

'Marik you bastard! Let Yugi go!'

'Hmm? Why? We was about to have some more fun'.

'You don't want him, you want me! And I'm here so let Yugi go!'

'Oh you don't know much Yami. We already have you, it's right in my arms'.

'Yugi no!'

Yami ran towards Yugi as he screamed, Marik pushed Yugi to Yami and he was lucky to catch him, but then he saw the large red patch seeping from his back and the blood on Marik's knife.

'No! Yugi!' Yami turned him over but Yugi was already unconscious 'Yugi! Wake up! Please! Wake up!'

Marik gave a laugh as tears rolled down Yami's face, dripping onto Yugi's body.

'It's no use Yami' Marik chortled 'Little Yugi is already dead'.

Marik continued to laugh louder and louder, Yami's tears slowed down and he glared up at Marik, his eyes full of hatred.

He laid Yugi down on the floor and stood up, but Marik only laughed some more.

'What're you going to do?' Marik questioned 'Kill me? Well come and get me'.

Yami lunged at Marik but he was ready for Yami's assault, he kicked Yami in the stomach which sent him back to the floor.

'You're pathetic' Marik said 'You really think you can beat me?'

Yami stood up again and tried to punch Marik but he managed to grab Yami's arms and pin him against a mirror, making it crack under the push.

'I think I'll enjoy killing you' Marik took out his knife again, Yami managed to kick it out of his hand and it skidded across the floor. Marik glared at him 'I'll just kill you with my hands!'

Marik wrapped his hands around Yami's neck and started to choke him. Yami tried to pull his hands away, but they were fixed tightly around his neck.

Yami groped around until he came to the edge of the glass on the mirror. He broke a piece off and stabbed it into his stomach. Marik let go of Yami and held his stomach as blood started to seep out from around his wound, he choked a couple of times and fell over, and Yami was sure he was dead.

Yami slid down to the floor breathing heavily, he heard chuckling and looked up to see Bakura walking towards him.

'Well Yami, I always knew you would kill him' Bakura chuckled.

'Shut up' Yami growled.

'Oh dear. Did you not want to kill him?'

'Just shut up!' Yami growled.

Bakura smirked and walked over to the body of Yugi, he moved his head with his shoe.

'Poor thing'.

'Get away from him!'

Yami pushed Bakura away and hugged Yugi's body and started sobbing over it. Bakura looked down and saw Marik's knife, he picked it up and turned to Yami, who still hugged Yugi tightly.

'Don't worry Yami' Bakura reassured 'Yugi won't be far from you'.

Yami looked up in the mirror to see Bakura's reflection, that being raising the knife over Yami.

Bakura brought it down but Yami grabbed his arm and stopped his attack.

'Come on Yami' Bakura said 'Don't you want to be with Yugi?'

Yami pushed Bakura up against one of the mirrors and tried to get the knife out of his hand, but they both struggled and it ended up on the floor again. Bakura kneed Yami in the stomach, making Yami fall to the floor. Bakura quickly picked up the knife and tried to stab Yami but he managed to grabbed the knife out of his hand and flipped him over so Yami pinned him down.

'Go on then!' Bakura persisted 'Stab me! It'll make you feel better!'

So Yami did that. Stabbing Bakura in the heart, dying in seconds.

Yami remained where he was, tears running down his face. He got up and walked back to the still body of Yugi. He picked Yugi up in his arms, his head rolled to one side and Yami's tears dripped onto his face.

'Yugi. Please, wake up' Yami shook him a little, but it didn't do nothing. Yami's tears became streams as they flooded from his eyes 'Yugi! Please! Don't leave me! Don't die!'

But Yugi made no signs of life. Yami rested his forehead on Yugi, he moved down to shakily kiss Yugi on the lips, maybe he could just hope Yugi would kiss back and it'll be alright.

But Yugi didn't kiss back.

Yami hugged Yugi tightly as he cried heavily over him.

'Yugi! Don't die! PLEASE!'

****************************End of chapter 13****************************

Diao: 'Oh my god'.

Agil: 'She killed Yugi! You said he wasn't going to die!'

Me: 'I never said that! You presumed it!'

Agil: T_T

Me: 'I know. I'm going to have to go into hiding in fear the fans will kill me'.

Diao: 'I'll tell them where you are'.

Me: 'Oh S**t!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter' T_T

Me: 'Gomen for the short chapter'.


	14. The only chance

Me: 'I came out of hiding to write the last chapter'.

Agil: Wipes away tears.

Me: 'God, I thought Diao would be more upset then you Agil'.

Diao: 'Why would you think that?'

Me: 'Because, you have the hots for Yami and Yugi'.

Diao: 'No I don't!'

Chapter 14-The only chance

They all sat around the lake, just be impatient.

Yami hadn't returned and they became worried. They began to fear that he had ran into Bakura and Marik and was hurt.

'That's it' Joey said as he stood up 'I can't stand sitting around here. I'm going to find them'.

'Joey' Kaiba grabbed Joey by the arm 'If you run into Bakura or Marik, do you honestly think you can take them on?'

'I can't wait around while they hurt Yugi!'

'I know! But there's nothing we can do! So for once use your brain!'

They glared at each other and Joey shrugged Kaiba off.

'Hey!' Aimi stood up 'It's Yami!'

They turned to see Yami walking towards them, Yugi in his arms.

'They're okay!'

They ran up to him, whereas Kaiba just walked. They stopped when they got close enough.

'You finally made it' Joey said 'We thought something had happened. And Yug, we're glad you're okay. Yug?'

Yugi remained still and not respondent. They stared at him then to Yami.

'Yami what's-'

Yami started to shake and a few tears ran down his face.

'I-I couldn't protect him' Yami whispered 'I…I…I tried…but they…they…'

Yami rested his head on Yugi's as he cried heavily over him. Aimi started to cry and buried her head in Chouko's chest, she put her arms around Aimi and cried too. Joey wiped away the tears down his face, but they kept coming back.

'No!'

Joey turned to the nearest person and cried into their shoulder, it happened to be Kaiba who just stood there.

'This can't be happening!'

Joey was about to punch Kaiba in the chest, but he grabbed Joey's wrist and put his arm around him to try and calm him down.

Yami fell to his knees and hugged Yugi tightly, he didn't want to let go of him. He just prayed that this was all one big dream.

Someone tugged on his sleeve, he looked up to see Aimi's younger sister standing by him, she smiled and whispered something in Yami's ear that made him stop crying.

'What is it?' Kaiba asked.

Yami wiped away the last of his tears and stood up with Yugi in his arms.

'I'm going to see the life spirit' Yami said and began walking.

'But, Yami!' The others caught up with him 'She might not do it, what if she doesn't bring him back to life?'

'I have to try'.

And with that they all went to find the life spirit.

* * *

They soon came to a tree that was pure white. It was where the life spirit resided.

There was a hole that they could walk through, Yami turned to Joey.

'Joey. You have to stay out here' Yami said.

'Huh? But why?' Joey asked.

'It's the rules' Kaiba explained.

'You rules suck! I'm going in with you'.

Yami didn't argue back and they all walked in. Inside was pure white just like the outside, there was mushrooms clinging to the walls of the tree, there was a chair to one side and a table in the centre where most of the light was on.

They walked in further and a woman appeared in the chair. She had pale skin and white eyes. Her dress was long and white and cut across her breasts, her hair was just as equally long and white as well.

She stood up and smiled at the group.

'There is an air of determination' She said, her voice sounding angelic 'Is there something I can help you with?'

Yami walked closer, Yugi still limp in his arms.

'Please, I beg you, bring Yugi back' Yami begged.

'Hmm?' She took a closer look at Yugi 'A human boy. What an interesting request'.

'Please, I…I'll die without him'.

'Sounds very serious. I should accept'.

There all looked as black smoke seeped from floor and another woman stood next to the life spirit. She looked exactly like her, only her clothes, hair and eyes were black.

The death spirit.

'However there is business conflicting this' The death spirit said 'Two spirits have died at your hands Yami'.

Yami looked down, remembering he killed Bakura and Marik.

'I don't get it' Joey said 'What's the problem?'

'It's a serious crime' Kaiba said 'Killing anyone is against the law, it applies here. They won't bring Yugi to life because Yami is asking and he has committed a crime'.

'What? That's not fair!' Joey shouted 'You can't leave Yugi dead! Let me try!'

'Joey. You're human. It won't work'.

'Then you try!'

'I don't have a strong bond with Yugi. It won't work'.

'So…he's just going to die?'

Kaiba looked away, but even he knew it was true. Yami rested his head on Yugi's.

'I…I won't deny what I did' Yami said 'I let my anger and despair take over me…And I can't say that I'm proud of it. But…I would do anything to bring Yugi back. He was killed too! That has to have an affect somehow!'

They looked at him until Death put her hand on Life's shoulder.

'Lets talk about this' They walked over to the chair and started whispering to each other.

'They can't let Yugi die' Joey muttered 'He was so good…he wasn't meant to die…'

Kaiba put his arm around Joey to comfort him. They discussed with each other for a few more moments before returning to Yami.

'Yami, we have discussed this with each other' Life said 'We believe that your love for this human is enough to overlook your actions. We will bring him to life'.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi tightly to him 'Thank you!'

'However' Life continued 'We do have one condition. Because two spirits are deceased, we must replace them'.

Yami looked down at Yugi's still face.

'I'm really confused' Joey said.

'If they bring Yugi to life' Kaiba explained 'He'll have to be a spirit as well'.

'WHAT! No way! No way is my friend becoming one of you! Tell them Yami! Yami?'

Yami looked at Yugi's still face. He had a difficult decision to make, let Yugi die, or make him something else.

'He…would be alive' Yami said quietly 'It's what we want'.

'Yami!' Joey shouted 'I'm not giving my friend up to a place like this!'

'You make it sound like it's hell!' Kaiba growled.

'Well I'm not letting Yugi stay here!'

'But…he'll be dead' Aimi reasoned 'Won't you like him alive?'

Joey looked between her and Kaiba before hanging his head and crying again.

'I hate being stuck!' He cried 'Yami, you choose!'

Yami looked back at them and nodded before turning to Life and Death.

'I'll agree to your conditions' Yami said 'But don't curse him like I have'.

'Very well, we'll do our best. Place him on the table'.

Yami put Yugi on the table and stepped back. Life walked up to Yugi and put her hand in her baggy sleeve, pulling out what looked like a firefly, a glowing ball. She opened Yugi's mouth and carefully fed him the ball of light before closing his mouth again.

'He is alive again' She said. Both she and Death stepped back before disappearing once more.

Yami walked up to Yugi and picked him up in his arms, but Yugi remained still, so he shook him slightly.

'Yugi. Yugi. Yugi, wake up'.

His eyes started to move and they opened slowly, revealing the amethyst eyes behind them. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

'Yami?'

'Hello, Yugi' Yami said with a smile.

Yugi looked around and rubbed his eyes.

'Was I…asleep?' Yugi asked.

'Sort of' Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips 'But everything is better now'.

Yami set Yugi down and he looked around.

'Where are we?'

'YUG!'

Yugi got tackled by Joey and barely managed to stand up.

'J-Joey?'

'I thought I'd never hear your voice again!' Joey cried as tears ran down his face, then Aimi tackled Yugi, hugging him tightly.

'You had us so worried!' Aimi cried, tears running down her face as well.

'D-Don't cry. You're going to make me cry'.

Chouko joined the hug, crying as well and they all ended up crying with each other. Kaiba joined Yami by his side.

'Do you think you made the right choice? 'Kaiba whispered.

'Yes. I would've thought you'd agree' Yami whispered 'I thought I saw sadness on your face'.

'Maybe…a little. He has got a certain quality to him'.

'Coming from you, I'd say that's a compliment'.

Kaiba pulled and smile and they let go of Yugi.

'What happened?' Yugi asked 'I remember being with Marik-' Yugi gasped 'Yami! Bakura and Marik!'

'It's alright Yugi' Yami reassured, patting him on the head 'There's nothing to worry about anymore'.

'But, they said they were going to hurt you'.

Yami gave him a small kiss on the forehead 'Everything is fine now'.

'Oh…okay. But…what did happen?'

'Don't you remember Yug?' Yugi shook his head 'You were-'

'Unconscious' Yami finished 'They knocked you out, that's all'.

'Oh. Really? Felt like it was for a longer then that'.

'Come on, it's getting late, you should head home'.

'O-Okay'.

They all headed to the lake where Aimi and Chouko were fussing over Yugi, Joey turned to Yami.

'Why didn't you tell him?' Joey asked.

'I don't want to think his life is ruined' Yami explained 'Telling him now would mean he would think he has no life left. I want him to finish his school and do the things he always wanted to do, if he finds out he's a spirit on the way, then he'll know he can still do the things he always wanted to do. Joey. Don't tell him'.

'I'll try' Joey said 'I can't promise, because I know one day I'll slip up'.

'Okay'.

'Joey!' They turned to Yugi as he waved 'Come on! Grandpa must be worried about me!'

Joey gave them a thumbs up and caught up with Yugi as they walked away.

'I wonder what kind of spirit they made him' Kaiba pondered.

'I think I know' Yami said.

Kaiba turned to him as Yami smiled. Yugi turned back to wave and smile at Yami who waved back.

'I bet he's a light spirit'.

* * *

Me: T_T

Diao: 'Oh god, the waterfalls'.

Me: 'Where do I begin? I love all of my readers, so sorry it had to end, but it must. Thank you so much for the reviews and actually keeping up with the story. This turned out more popular then I thought. I don't know if it's the ending everyone wanted, but at least I kept Yugi alive, so you can't kill me for that now'.

Agil: 'Vann will be working on Back again after this, and then probably more stories after that. But unfortunately she has her tests next week so it might be slower then normal'.

Me: 'I'll never die!'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'So, from all three of us…'

Me, Agil and Diao: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'

Me: 'Think of the better side if this: It's better I wrote this then it never happening right? It's a good note...I think...


End file.
